


Between flowers and paperwork

by FaeriesDancefloor



Series: Love is blind [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8391145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriesDancefloor/pseuds/FaeriesDancefloor
Summary: To a friend.





	1. Prologue - Between flowers

   Estavamos eu e minha irmã, Sofia, arrumando a vitrine e o depósito da floricultura. A primavera havia trazido várias flores características do clima agradável da estação e eu me divertia em colocá-las em diversos arranjos, as cores se combinando me deixavam alegre. Eu estava completamente imerso em minha tarefa quando ouço o barulho de um vaso quebrando na parte da frente da loja e corro para lá, encontrando Sofia a tranquilizar um rapaz com cerca de 28 anos, cabelo loiro levemente escuro e olhos verdes, sua pele era muito clara e ele vestia um terno aparentemente muito caro.

   Ele havia quebrado um vaso bastante grande pelo nível da sujeira. Algumas flores estava espalhadas no chão e outra tinham sido apanhadas por minha irmã. "Ah, maninho, o moço derrubou um vaso, mas consegui salvar as flores."

   "Já que as flores estão bem, não vejo problema algum." Pego uma das margaridas que ainda estavam no chão. "No que podemos ajudá-lo?"

   "Tenho um encontro e gostaria de dar flores pra ela."

   "Então não recomendo rosas, flores da paixão, sabe? Embora as mulheres amem rosas e seja um clássico, algo menos apelativo para o lado sexual seria o ideal para um primeiro encontro." Peguei mais algumas margaridas e lírios, originalmente no arranjo que havia sido arruinado, organizando-as cuidadosamente e amarrando com uma fita cor de jade. "Margaridas amarelas e brancas, para uma pessoa diferente a quem você deseja expressar pureza e amor inocente, além de bondade e afeto; lírios amarelos, para tornar amizade em romance." Sorri de forma leve, adimirando meu trabalho. "Seu nervosismo realmente sugere um primeiro encontro, mas assim parece um cara inexperiente e inseguro de si mesmo."

   Ele pareceu um tanto surpreso e constrangido, fato que me fez sorrir um pouco mais abertamente, era adorável. Pego as flores restantes e entrego para Sofia. "Pode levá-las para o depósito, por favor?" Ela sorri de maneira sugestiva pra mim antes de se retirar.

   "Sabe, a cor da fita, é minha favorita." O rapaz sorriu, pegando o buquê que o estava aguardando em cima do balcão de atendimento. "Não tem mesmo problema algum em eu ter derrubado o vaso?" Ele pergunta timidamente.

   Fico um tanto corado com a afirmação dele sobre a fita, pois 'Jade', além de ser uma bela cor, era também  meu nome. "Eu me importo mais com as flores do que com onde as coloco." Sorrio. "Desejo-lhe muita sorte no seu encontro."

 


	2. Get drunk in moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To listen while reading ♡
> 
> SEE - Potions  
> Halsey - Hurricane  
> The weekend - King of fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O capítulo se passa um ano após o prólogo. A história se passa na cidade de Varsóvia na Polônia. Jade é alemão, mas vive em Varsóvia desde os 30 anos de idade, agora ele tem 35.

 

   Era primavera novamente, dia 20 de março para ser mais preciso. Primeiro dia da primavera e meu não tão aguardado aniversário de trinta e cinco anos. Minha irmã Sofia havia me abandonado por um pau vestido que atendia pelo nome de Thomas, portanto eu tinha de comemorar sozinho. Sozinho entre algumas áspas, o bar que eu costumava frequentar estava lotado e a música, embora muito boa, estava num volume ensurdecedor, ao menos minha vodka estava bem gelada e eu tinha um pote de cerejas em conserva em mãos, cortesia do bartender. Ryan era uma das poucas pessoas que eu considerava como amigo, tinha cerca de 22 anos, um diploma em desing e coxas que eram capazes de deixar qualquer um delirante.

   Uma de minhas manias era entregar meu coração a quem era comprometido, Ryan, por exemplo. Por mais leve que fosse a demonstração de gentileza eu me entregava, lembrar desse fato me fez morder uma cereja com raiva. Meus dedos estavam vermelhos pela calda e cheiravam doce, mas outro cheiro me atraiu, era um perfume masculino delicioso. Terno, cabelo loiro levemente escuro e olhos verdes como folhas novas, pele extremamente clara, o moço que gostava da cor jade.

   Sorri ao reconhecê-lo e Ryan me olhou de forma interrogativa. Eu lhe pedi que servisse uma dose de whiskey para ele, por minha conta, e, quando o rapaz virou para mim, dúvida em seus olhos, eu acenei de forma simpática. Logo ele aproximou-se de mim de forma tímida e com o copo na mão, sentando-se ao meu lado.

   "Seu lindo arranjo me rendeu três ótimos meses de namoro." Ele disse com um sorriso.

   "E o senhor com sua beleza me rendeu uma irmã apaixonada."

    "Nossa... impressionante." O rapaz riu. "Meu nome é Rafael, e o seu?"

   "Jade." Eu disse simplesmente, embora eu fosse mais atirado que aquilo, não queria aparentar ser. Coloquei mais uma cereja na boca.

   "Um belo nome." Corei levemente pelo elogio. Poderia muito bem dizer que o rubor em meu rosto era por culpa do álcool se eu quisesse, mas eu havia gostado de mais do elogio para fazê-lo.

   "Não elogie tanto, Rafa, posso achar que quer alguma coisa comigo." Terminei a vodka com um só gole, sentindo o álcool queimar minha garganta de forma consoladora. Ele tinha saido três meses com uma mulher antes de estar sentado ali do meu lado, se fosse gay, ainda estava no armário.

   "Se continuar assim vai acabar com nosso estoque de vodka, Jade." Ryan riu antes de encher meu copo novamente. "Sei que sua tolerância para álcool é bem alta, mas isso vai ferrar seu fígado." Suspirei, era fofa a preocupação dele, embora extremamente desnecessária.

   Alguns copos de whiskey depois, seis se eu havia contado direito, Rafael estava completamente bêbado, deitado sobre a mesa do bar.  
    
    "Nem sequer me sinto atraído por mulheres, mas até o suicida abestado do meu irmão tem alguém, eu também quero alguém." Reclamou, bocejando. Aparentemente o álcool fazia com que ele soltasse um pouco a franga.

   "Cala a boca, tá começando a me irritar." Resmungo colocando a última cereja na boca. "Se mulheres não te atraem tenta sair com um cara, eu até sairia com você, mas prefiro alguém que saiba beber."

   "Você é lindo e eu gostaria de te beijar, principalmente agora com seus lábios vermelhos assim." Ele diz como tentativa de flerte.

   "Cala a boca..." Eu repondo, revirando os olhos. "Está completamente alcolizado."

   "E quero fazer mais coisas também." O sorriso pervertido dele não era de todo desagradável, mas era extremamente irritante o fato dele estar se afogando em álcool enquanto tentava me paquerar.

 

   Como não sabia onde ele morava, resolvi levá-lo para o meu apartamento, no andar de cima da floricultura. Deixei Rafael deitado no sofá e fui até o banheiro para tomar um banho, água gelada deveria ajudar a pensar mais claramente e calmamente, evitando decisões das quais eu com certeza iria me arrepender.

   Eu era um tolo, deixando-me ser atraido por um garoto mais novo que eu e, ainda por cima, completamente bêbado. Logo saí do banheiro, toalha enrolada na cintura e cabelo ainda pingando um pouco, queria me vestir e dormir logo, mas uma mão segurando meu pulso deteve minhas ações. Eu gostaria de ter gritado e xingado, mas uma mão cobriu minha boca enquanto lábios pressionavam levemente meu pescoço. Minhas palavras sairam abafadas quando pedi que se afastasse e gemi em protesto quando Rafael mordeu minha orelha.  
    
   Irritado, mordi sua mão e acotovelei-o no estômago, ao que ele se curvou, sem ar. Consegui me soltar e vesti uma cueca rapidamente enquanto ele respirava ofegante. "Rafael, você tem algum tipo de demência? Nunca que vou transar com alguém bêbado."  
    
   "E se eu não estivesse bêbado?" Ri diante da pergunta, esse cara estava me deixando completamente maluco e só nos conheciamos há cerca de duas horas.  
    
   "Eu poderia pensar no seu caso." Respondi com um sorriso malicioso.

 


	3. To wake up by your side

   Quando acordei, o cheiro de whiskey ao meu lado era forte. Rafael tinha suas mãos em minha cintura e eu podia sentir o hálito quente dele em minha nuca, não sabia se isso era algo bom ou ruim. Eu o queria longe, aquele cara era problemático de mais para mim, mesmo que eu estivesse atraido por sua aparência (tanto que havia um pequeno problema em minhas calças).

   Viro para encarar o homem me abraçando e empurro-o de forma bruta, fazendo-o acordar de susto. "Solte, pervertido." Digo em tom irritado e logo ele solta, como se com medo de que eu o agredisse como noite passada.

   Levanto e deço as escadas do loft, dirigindo-me para o banhiro, imaginando como alguém que estava tão bêbado como ele havia conseguido subí-las sem se matar. Ao entrar, tranco a porta atrás de mim, suspirando pesadamente e me despindo. Entro no chuveiro, ligando a água fria e, para meu desespero, aquilo não surte efeito algum na ereção, xingo baixo e levo a mão direita até meu membro para tentar aliviar a pressão. Quando saio do banho vejo Rafael sentado em meu sofá, esperando.       
     
   "Está tudo bem?"

   "Não." Falo frustrado, aquele desgraçado pergunta uma coisa daquelas mesmo tendo ficado agarrado em mim a noite inteira. "Não se deve agarrar estranhos na madrugada, pervertido."

   "Também não se deve levar estranhos para casa, mas cá estou eu." Tive de rir diante da refuta dele, realmente, eu era um tonto, mas ele era mais.  
    Não me arrependia nem um pouco de tê-lo levado até ali, mas era a primeira vez em muitos anos que acordava com alguém ao meu lado. Relaxei um pouco minha expressão e dirigí-me à cozinha para começar a preparar o café da manhã. Ignorando os olhares fixos de Rafael, arrumei a mesa de forma simples, em seguida ligando a cafeteira.

   "Pode tomar um banho antes de comer se preferir, mas saiba que está fedendo a bebida." Eu disse de forma fria enquanto passava dois expressos.

   "Desculpe, deve ser desagradável." O rosto vermelho de vergonha que ele sustentava agora fazia com que eu considerasse perdoar o incidente de noite passada.

   "Coma algo, tome um banho e relaxe, Rafael, não estou querendo te expulsar, só estou frustrado por ontem à noite." Digo simplesmente, escorando meu quadril na bancada com uma caneca de café em mãos.

   "Desculpe tentar te agarrar daquela forma, eu fui um completo estúpido e o fato de ter bebido além do meu limite não é desculpa." Ele baixou o olhar, parecendo concentrado nos amassados de suas roupas. "Seria melhor eu ir embora."

   "Olha, estou acostumado com caras tentando me agarrar, só não achei que você fosse fazer esse tipo de coisa." Comecei a beber meu café tranquilamente. "Imaginava que você fosse mais certinho." Eu disse em um tom de provocação, torturá-lo um pouco seria minha revanche.

   "Realmente sinto muito, geralmente meu bom senso fala mais alto do que o álcool." O fato dele estar olhando em meus olhos ao dizer aquilo, fez com que eu pudesse sentir a sinceridade em suas palavras, realmente, aquele cara ia acabar me deixando completamente maluco. "Ofender ou magoar você eram minhas últimas intensões, Jade."

"Ah, nisso eu acredito." Eu ri. "Suas intensões eram um pouco mais maliciosas do que meus sentimentos, você me queria na cama."

    Cada palavra que eu dizia o rosto dele adquiria um tom mais escuro de vermelho. "E-eu... não posso negar isso."

    "Uhum." Estendi-lhe a outra caneca de café. "Agora que tal curarmos sua futura ressaca e colocarmos um pouco de comida no seu estômago e no meu?"

     "Gostaria de te compensar."

   Ergui uma sobrancelha. "Como assim 'compensar'?"

   "Um jantar, minha casa." Ele deu um leve sorriso. "Meu irmão vai estar lá e, recentemente, comprei um ótimo vinho."

   "Jantar?" Olhei Rafael nos olhos. "E eu deveria aceitar? Quem me garante que não está mentindo?" Eu não estava realmente desconfiado, só queria testá-lo e também provocá-lo mais um pouco.

   "Vai ter de confiar em mim." Ele sorriu abertamente e eu senti uma extrema vontade de beijar aqueles lábios.

 


	4. Dinner with blind love for dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Como compensassão por uma noite de porre e um delicioso café da manhã, um jantar delicioso em família.  
> Lost in the water (The Ironix/USB players remix)  
> Say my name (Odessa feat. Zyra/Luke Shay remix)  
> World without you (Hudson Taylor/MÖWE remix)

   Estava indo jantar com Rafael na casa dele, sento o jantar uma espécie de compensassão por tentar me agarrar estando bêbado. O prédio era um tanto afastado do centro de Varsóvia e aparentava ser um tanto antigo, sua faixada sendo lisa e sem qualquer decoração, eu adoraria colocar algumas flores nela. Rafael morava na cobertura, o pequeno apartamento era simples e conservador e o cheiro de pierogi pairava no ar, fazendo meu estômago roncar.

   "Fique a vontade." Disse Rafael, sorrindo ao receber-me na porta.

   "Ei, quem está ai, Rafa?" Ouço uma voz vinda de outro cômodo perguntar.

   "Ah, falei do Ian pra você? Jade, este é meu irmão Ian, Ian, este é o moço que me ajudou quando eu estava doente." Um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis acinzentados entrou na sala e Rafael gestuou eu sua direção.

   "Se com doente quer dizer de porre, então sou sim o 'moço' que te ajudou." Provoquei. "Seu irmão costuma agarrar pessoas quando bébe?"

   "O Rafa bébe?" Era fofa a expressão dele, sobrancelhas franzidas, tentando imaginar o irmão como eu descrevera, provavelmente.

 "Nossa, nem conta as coisas para o garoto?"

   "Têm coisas que ele não precisa saber."

   Ian sorriu. "Agora eu quero saber, conte-me mais, senhor."

   "Ora, _senhor_? Agora vou ficar me sentindo velho, por favor, meu nome é Jade." Sorri de forma um tanto tímida e constrangida.

   "Jade? Mas Jade não é nome de mulher?"

  "Mais ou menos, mas esse é o none que está escrito em minha certidão." Ri.

 "Ian, não deixe nosso convidado constrangido."

   "Ele não soa constrangido... Ei, Jade, você me ensina a beber?"

  "Se você tivesse idade para isso eu até ensinaria."

 "Jade, não incentiva ele a querer desobedecer..." O tom manhoso de Rafael era divertido.

    "Posso tocar seu rosto? Quero saber como você é..." Ian pede de forma bastante tímida.

   "Ah, claro, acho que tudo bem." Sorrio e fico em frente a Ian, pegando suas mãos com cuidado e colocando em meu rosto ao passo que ele começa a tateá-lo.

   "Nossa, Rafa, ele tem um piercing no lábio e vários brincos!" Ian parecia bastante animado e curioso, o que me fez sentir um tanto lisonjeado.

   "Ele é bastante estiloso." Rafael diz como elogio indireto.

  "Ele é muito bonito! Agora eu quero um piercing também..."

  "Não combinaria com você, e você já é muito bonito, Ian." Sorrio e bagunço os cabelos do garoto. "Mas talvez uma tattoo..."

    "Nem em sonho eu deixo o Ian fazer uma."

   "Mas não quero ficar sem graça como você, Rafa!"

   "Bem, por mais sem sal que o Rafael seja, ele tem seu charme."

   "Não sei não... Mas, se não se importa em eu perguntar, vocês estão namorando?"

   "Não!" Eu e Rafa respondemos ao mesmo tempo, algo fofo de se acontecer, no entanto realmente constrangedor.

   "Pensei que sim, vocês tem um clima... Mas o Rafa é sem sal de mais para alguém sexy assim."

    "Sexy? Nem pra tanto."

  "Sexy é a perfeita descrição para você, Jade."

   "Rafa, estaria você se declarando? Acalma seu fogo que o jantar não é o Jade."

   "Falando em fogo e jantar, sinto cheiro de queimado." Comento, querendo desesperadamente mudar de assunto.

   Rafael corre em direção à outro comodo, que imaginei ser a cozinha, enquanto Ian me acompanhava até a pequena sala de jantar, nós dois rindo baixo.

*~*

   Ao chegarmos, Rafael estava terminando de arrumar a mesa. A sala em si era bastante simples, com uma mesa redonda e quatro cadeiras, tudo iluminado por um delicado lustre. Os utensilhos estavam todos posicionados de forma estratégica para que Ian pudesse comer por conta própria e a comida parecia deliciosa. Rafael havia puxado uma cadeira para mim de forma cavalheiresca, em seguida fazendo o mesmo para Ian e sentando-se entre nós dois.

   Comemos em silêncio e logo depois do jantar Ian foi preparar-se para dormir ao passo que eu e Rafael nos serviamos de um excelente vinho. Não pude deixar de sorrir pelo sabor leve e adocicado da bebida.  
"Jade, obrigado por jantar conosco hoje e lamento se Ian te constrangeu de alguma forma." Ele disse de forma tímida em tom baixo.

   "Eu é que deveria te agradecer, seu irmão é adorável, você é inegavelmente bom na cozinha e tem um incrível talento na escolha de vinhos." Sorrio, girando a taça em minha mão e observando o movimento do líquido escuro. "No entanto, está solteiro e aparentemente está numa fase de questionar sua sexualidade, realmente um pecado."

   "Pecado é o fato de não poder beijar você, mesmo levando em consideração o quão próximos estamos."

   Engasgo com o vinho, encarando Rafael e em seguida rindo para disfarçar meu constrangimento. "Hoje não precisou de mais que um gole para ficar bêbado."

   "Acredite, se eu realmente estivesse bêbado a cantada seria muito pior."

   "Melhor parar com isso, Rafael, não gosto de brincadeiras de mau gosto." Bebo um pouco de meu vinho. "Está jogando com um fogo que não vai poder controlar e vai acabar se arrependendo."

   "Do que eu poderia me arrepender? Sabe, você é bonito, educado e inteligente, como alguém poderia se arrepender de te querer? Não estou dizendo isso só porque quero transar com você, deveria saber disso."

   Meu coração acelerou um pouco diante de tantos elogios, mas respiro fundo, recompondo-me. "Não faz ideia de quantas vezes me disseram essas mesmas palavras antes de largar." Olhei-o nos olhos, podia ver neles que seriamos bons amigos, por mais que nossa amizade significasse reprimir nossos desejos um pelo outro. "Vamos deixar isso só na amizade." Eu disse simplesmente, afim de tentar me livrar daquele aperto em meu peito ao dizer aquelas palavras.

   "Eu sei que as pessoas dizem um monte de coisas e, na maioria das vezes, essas coisas são as mesmas mentiras que já conseguiram te enganar uma vez, mas, no meu caso, é mais verdadeiro do que você pode imaginar." Ele discursa, sustentando meu olhar com o dele. "Estou apaixonado por você, isso não vai mudar, mas adoraria ser seu amigo e nunca faria nadade estúpido para acabar com isso."

   Rio. "Como pode dizer que está apaixonado por mim sendo que me conhece tão pouco, Rafael?"

   "Nunca ouviu falar de amor a primeira vista?"

   "Sim, eu conheço amor a primeira vista, mas você deveria pensar de forma mais adulta e parar de acreditar nessas coisas de conto de fada." Levantei, deixando minha taça sobre uma mesinha de canto posicionada entre nós. "Mas vou te dar um desconto e não te incomodar mais, só porque te acho fofo." Dei-lhe um selinho e afastei-me rapidamente. "Está tarde, seria melhor eu ir para casa."

   "Aceita uma carona?"

   "Eu vim com minha motocicleta, então não será necessário." Dou uma piscadela na direção dele. "Mas deixariei que você me acompanhe até lá embaixo."

  "Certo... eu perguntaria que modelo de moto você tem, mas eu não entendo dessas coisas."

   Descrevi de forma simples minha menina dos olhos enquanto desciamos as escadas e logo que chegamos ao térreo a montei, vestindo meu capacete.

   "Jade, espera!" Virei para encarar Rafael, surpreso. "E-eu quero te ver mais, mas não tenho nenhuma desculpa boa o suficiente para isso, então..." agora ele olhava em meus olhos. "Por favor, me ajude a deixar o prédio com mais vida, seus arranjos são maravilhosos, sei que é capaz de me ajudar com isso."

   Um sorriso formou-se em meus lábios de forma involuntária e eu não pude negar o pedido dele.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/d4/dd/a5/d4dda52f9fd7ae893d0c1f9f71f8dfc7.jpg  
> (Above: Jade's motorcycle)  
> http://l7.alamy.com/zooms/7d38dd21b2b646648c95879615fe2eba/poland-warsaw-old-town-square-b6kbhy.jpg  
> (Above: how I imagine the building to be)  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/e9/2b/d1/e92bd169399910d1acfd69a29c6f8e54.jpg  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/62/e3/3b/62e33be954465c0da75e14f5d789f9e7.jpg  
> (Above: Jade's flower shop, outside view)  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/8a/90/44/8a904497aa565077caca0c5e4c7e05c4.jpg  
> (Above: Jade's flower shop, inside view)  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/65/d4/e1/65d4e18a203a945c341f81ef7ad28697.jpg  
> (Above: Jade's flower shop, warehouse)


	5. Between flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://rodrigoperek.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/12/lookdasemana_macacão_regata_gdg2014.jpg  
> (Roupa de Jade para o capítulo)  
> -> Este capitulo será contado a partir do ponto de vista do Rafa

   O final de semana havia chegado mais cedo do que eu esperava e eu já estava em frente ao prédio com algumas ferramentas que buscara na loja de Jade durante a semana. Estava aguardando-o chegar em sua motocicleta quando avisto uma figura esbelta de macacão jeans, pele bronzeada e cabelos loiros caminhando em minha direção. Jade estava com alguma mudas de flor em mãos, haviamos trazido pelo menos cinquenta vasos com mudas em meu carro na noite passada. Fito as cores diversas e respiro a mistura doce dos aromas ao meu redor, mentalmente elogiando o bom gosto de meu amigo.

    Jade prende seu cabelo um tanto longo em um rabo de cavalo e veste um par de luvas grossas e ásperas, entregando um identico para mim, em segiuda ele pega uma enxada e coloca em cima do ombro com facilidade. "Vista as luvas para não machucar as mãos e pegue a outra dessas." Ele diz antes de se encaminhar para um dos canteiros que deviamos preparar.

   Faço como me é dito e observo os movimentos dele, tentando não focar na forma como seus músculos flexionavam e relaxavam na interminável sequência de erguer a ferramenta e acerta-la no solo com força, o amaciando e revirando. Eu o imito, com certa dificuldade, no entanto, mantemos o ritmo até as dez horas, quando o sol começa a nos afetar.

    Sentamos na entrada coberta do prédio com alguns sanduíches que eu hacia preparado e água gelada. Meu corpo inteiro doia, eu estava morto, por mais que eu soubesse o quanto aquilo era uma atividade complexa achava que estaria bem menos cansado ao final do trabalho.

     "Cada vez mais admiro sua profissão, eu não duraria uma semana com esses exercícios." Digo, respirando fundo e expirando lentamente, enquanto observo o cabelo longo de Jade grudado em sua nuca devido ao suor. Era uma visão demasiado agradável, demasiado _sexy_ , uma visão muito apreciada por meus olhos cansados que ardiam devido a claridade.

    "Isso é fácil, eu não smduraria um dia trancado em um escritório como você, senhor advogado." Ele sorriu. "Vamos terminar aqui e adubar a terra, depois regar, estaremos prontos na hora do almoço." Jade explica enquanto traga o conteúdo de sua garrafa d'água com avidez.

        Pegamos as mangueiras e começaos a regar os canteiros recem adubados. Embora eu tentasse me concentrar no trabalho, meus olhos sempre se desciavam em direção a Jade, suas roupas e cabelo encharcados de suor, seu corpo bronzeado e músculos definidos só o suficiente. Esse homem vai acabar me matando. Olho para a mangueira em minhas mãos, água ainda fluindo, e em seguida para Jade

        Disfarçadamente miro a mangueira nele e o molho da cabeça aos pés. Respiro fundo ao vê-lo passar uma mão por seus cabelos agora pingando água e me encarar com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Desculpe, não vi você." Sorrio de maneira provocativa.

     "Acho que chega de trabalho por hoje, pervertido, e pode ir providênciando uma roupa para mim e um belo banho, não pretendo ficar molhado nem sem roupa." Ele suspira de maneira cansada e solta seu rabo de cavalo.

       "Não sou pervertido, foi tudo ao acaso." Rio. "Posso te emprestar uma do Ian, as minhas ficariam grandes de mais já que você é pequeno." Alfineto enquanto o guio até o apartamento.

*~*

         Ao entrarmos, vou rapidamente até o quarto, pegando uma muda de roupa e uma toalha limpa. "Tome um banho enquanto eu preparo nosso almoço, fizemos um bom progresso." Sorrio apontando a direção do banheiro e deixando o quarto para dar-lhe mais privacidade.

          Logo escuto o som do chuveiro ligando e de roupas molhadas caindo pesadamente no chão do banheiro. Meus pensamentos divagam, passo a imaginar a forma como a água escorria pelos múculos firmes e bronzeados de Jade, a forma com que seus cachos ficavam quase imperceptíveis à medida que se encharcavam. Suspiro pesado, estava traindo a mim mesmo e me excitando com as imagens que minha imaginação fornecia.

        Tento me focar em preparar o almoço e logo vejo Jade sair do quarto de Ian, completamente vestido para minha decepção. Ele trazia a toalha de banho sobre seus ombros e tentava secar seus cabelos da melhor forma possível para que parasse de pingar. Desvio meu olhar para as panelas novamente, tentando escoder a vermelhidão de meu rosto. "Logo vai ficar pronto." Falo; tentando prestar atenção na comida.

          "Não precisava se incomodar comigo." Ele sorri de forma leve e em seguida caminha em minha direção, posicionando-se ao meu lado. "Parece delicioso." Desligo o fogão e começo a arrumar a mesa, estariamos só nós dois já que Ian e Erika haviam saido para almoçar juntos.

          "É o mínimo que posso fazer por sua ajuda e também pelo pequeno incidente com a mangueira." Puxo uma cadeira para ele. "Espero que o gosto esteja tão bom quanto a aparência." Sento ao lado de Jade.

           O almoço corria de forma tranquila em meio a conversas aleatórias. Eu havia me eqiivocado ao pensar que Jade era somente bonito e sensual, existia muito mais por dentro, mas eu devia ter em mente que eramos só amigos. Tal fato não me deixava totalmente triste.

            "Eu deveria ir para casa, esta ficando tarde e estou sem minha motocicleta." Ele suspirou e olhou pela janela. "Também não quero te atrapalhar muito mais tempo." Sua risada tímida ressoou em meus ouvidos. "Amanhã volto com suas roupas e podemos plantar as flores."

             "Não está me atrapalhando." Fui com ele até o terréo. "Estou adorando sua companhia."

              Ele sorriu. "Até amanhã."


	6. Running in the dark

 

>     Acordei sentindo um tremendo enjoo. Sofia havia feito com que eu a acompanhasse em um jantar na casa do novo namorado, as conversas foram realmente desagradáveis e eu tinha afogado aquilo no vinho chique servido pelo mordomo da família. Espichei meu corpo e peguei o celular, observando o número de Rafael e uma foto de begônias rosas e amarelas que havia usado para identificá-lo. Queria ligar para ele, mas simplesmente mandei uma menssagem. Levantei, passei um café e sentei-me na varanda decorada com diversas flores, lendo um livro de poesias.

 

    Rafael havia acordado muito animado, pensar em ver Jade o fazia sorrir instantaneamente. Ian tentava fazer as mesmas coisas inconsequentes de sempre, rapidamente tomando café enquanto checava o celular por e-mails de clientes. Uma mensagem em específico chamou sua atenção, Jade informando que não iriam plantar as flores naquele dia. Um suspiro escapou de seus lábios antes de ir para o banheiro e tomar um banho.  

 

>     Lavei a louça e desci para a floricultura, montando alguns arranjos novos para exibir na vitrine. Estava esperando que meu telefone tocasse mais cedo ou mais tarde, a voz de Rafael me perguntando como eu estava de forma preocupada, mas concentrei no trabalho, ambos tinhamos que fazer isso. Rezava silenciozamente para que ele não estivesse magoado comigo.

    Rafael sentou-se ao sofá junto de Ian, que gentilmente bateu em seu ombro. "Ele vai voltar."

    "Do que está falando?" O mais velo suspira e relaxa o corpo .

    "Sobre Jade! Poderia ligar para saber como ele esta, pelo menos isso."

    "Não quero parecer intrometido."

    "Você por acaso é burro, Rafael? Está só com medo dele enjoar de você." Rafael ergueu uma sobrancelha, desde quando  _Ian_ lhe dava lições de moral. "Se realmente gosta dele tem que ir atrás, mostrar que se importa e se preocupa com ele."

    "Mas..."

    "Ah, dane-se." O mais novo levantou e caminhou em direção a porta. 

    "Ian! Onde pensa que vai?" 

    "Não te interessa."

 

    Não era inteligente sair correndo quando não podia enxergar nada, mas Ian conhecia a maioria das ruas próximas ao prédio. Podia ouvir os passos de Rafael atrás de si, por isso começou a correr, rezando para não ser atropelado. Logo sentiu uma mão o segurando pelo braço e uma voz masculina que não a de seu irmão chamou seu nome.

 

    "Ian, o que esta fazendo correndo como se houvesse um animal selvagem te perseguindo? Isso é perigoso!" Eu estava muito preocupado, mas mesmo assim soltei o braço de Ian com medo de assustá-lo ou machucá-lo.

    "Jade! Estava te procurando." Ele sorriu.

    "Ian! Droga, por que resolveu sair correndo daquele jeito, suicida?" Suspirei aliviado ao ver Rafael e logo ouvi Ian rir.

    "Eu vim ver se ele estava bem já que você é um covarde, lerdo e inseguro. Jade, como está se sentindo? Rafa e eu ficamos preocupados que não foi hoje de manhã, ah, e desculpe meu irmão por ser tapado."

    "Eu só estava um pouco enjoado, está tudo bem." Sorrio.

    "Ian, esta na hora de irmos para casa, vamos ter uma conversa séria quando chegarmos." Rafael tinha um tom um tanto ameaçador. "Jade, obrigado por impedir que meu irmão se matasse e desculpe atrapalhar seu trabalho."

    "Eu gostaria que jantassem comigo." Falo rapidamente e sem pensar direito no que estava fazendo.

    "Não precisa." Rafael exibia um olhar hesitante.

    "Adorariamos!" Ian diz de imediato após Rafael terminar sua frase e eu não pude reprimir uma leve risada.

    "Considere uma compensassão por hoje de manhã." 

(POV CHANGE -> IAN)

    O apartamento era silencioso e pequeno, cheirava a uma mistura de flores e café, sendo o último mais forte. O sofá era macio e possuia uma textura aveludada, o chão era aparentemente de madeira pelo barulho que meus passos faziam. Rafa começou a me contar com detalhes sobre meus arredores: construção, disposição da mobília, decoração, entre outros. "Você parece conhecer bem a casa do Jade..."

   "O trouxe aqui quamdo ele estava de porre." Jade diz em tom provocativo de algum lugar mais afastado.

    "Jade, você precisa de ajuda?" Rafa pergunta.

    "Não confio em você perto de óleo quente, você tem cara daqielas pessoas que usam a tampa da panela de escudo nessas horas." Ri diante da afirmação ao ponto de meu estômago doer.

    "Jade, você não se sente triste vivendo sozinho?" Perguntei. Um imenso silêncio seguiu a pergunta, logo senti um leve tapa em meu braço, desferido por Rafa, o que sugeriu ao meu bom senso que aquela pergunta havia sido estúpida e desnecessária. "Desculpe." Mordo o lábio, arrependido.

    "Tudo bem, estou acostumado." A risada de Jade agora era tristonha.

(POV CHANGE -> RAFAEL)

    "Desculpe, Ian não costuma ser intrometido assim." Digo com um suspiro. "Está tudo bem? Ele não perguntou por mal..." Eu devia parecer extremamente preocupado agora e tropeçava em algumas desculpas. Apoiei levemente a mão sobre seu ombro e o virei para mim, desligando o fogão.

    "Rafa, está tudo bem... Eu vivo sozinho faz tempo, Sofia me visita vez que outra e ajuda na loja desde que se divorciou, minha mãe morreu recentemente e meu pai viaja muito a trabalho." Ele conta enquanto me perco em seus olhos violetas. "Ian é um garoto ótimo, sei que nunca faria algo assim por mal."

    "Mesmo assim, sinto muito." Foi nesse momento que percebi não saber nada sobre Jade e o quanto era ridiculo afirmar que estava apaixonado sem nem mesmo nos conhecermos. Ele estava certo, eu havia sido extremamente imaturo. "Eu realmente entendo sua dor Jade."

    "Eu vi fotos de sua avó e de sua mãe quando fui jantar com você."

    "Nossa mãe morreu no parto do Ian, nosso pai foi embora logo em seguida e nossa avó nos criou." Comecei a contar sem nem mesmo perceber que estava segurando a mão de Jade. "Cinco anos atrás nossa avó morreu e eu fiquei com a guarda do Ian... Ele é minha única família e o amo muito." Senti os braços de Jade me envolverem num abraço apertado que retribui com um sorriso.

    "Obrigado por confiar em mim e me contar algo tão íntimo." Jade sorriu e me olhou nos olhos. "Vamos comer, esse clima triste me da fome." Ele disse se afastando e batendo as mãos uma vez, logo indo buscar Ian na sala de estar e o guiando com cuidado até a mesa, onde o sentou ao meu lado, colocando-se a minha frente.

    O restante da noite decorreu tranquilamente. Ian acabou por dormir no sofá ao passo que eu e Jade sentamos na varanda bebendo vinho enquanto ele lia algumas poesias em voz alta. Pego meu celular e fotografo o céu, a noite estava muito bonita e cheia de estrelas, Erika adoraria a visão. "Quando é seu aniversário?"

    "Vinte de março, final de semana passado." Engasgo com o vinho.

    "Aquele dia no bar era seu aniverssário?"

    "Sim." Ele ri, virando em minha direção. "Você foi um belo presente."

    "Desculpe, devo ter estragado sua noite."

   "Eu gostei, inclusive do fato de ter podido te levar para o meu apartamento." Ele toma mais um gole de vinho,aprobeitando para desviar o olhar enquanto executa a ação. "E seu aniversário?"

     "Seis de julho."

    Passamos mais um tempo conversando sobre assuntos diversos quando decido finalmente olhar as horas. Estava tarde e eu precisava voltar para casa e terminar de analisar um caso, portanto, despeço-me de Jade que insiste para que eu deixe Ian alí. Aceito, pois confiava em Jade o suficiente para cuidar de meu irmão e nos despedimos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Significado de begônias rosas e amarelas -> "uma amizade que começa"


	7. Dance of jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A parte inicial desse capitulo também estara presente na segunda parte da série love is blind como orientador de timeline.
> 
> Esta parte da história se passa 2 meses após o jantar, mais especificamente, no final de Abril.

    Estavamos juntos havia alguns meses. Bebiamos e comiamos juntos, caminhavamos pela cidade com Ian e Erika, uma bela jovem extremamente educada, pelo menos uma vez por semana. Eram passeios divertidos, piqueniques, voltas de bicicleta na cidade velha e idas ao museu, uma vida calma com a qual eu não estava muito acostumado. Dois meses atrás, minha programação divertida resumia-se à festas, bares, strip clubs e boates, não que eu não gostasse da programação calma e família de Rafael, mas o habito de solteirão que dançava no poste e ria daqueles que se embebedavam rápido de mais não era algo fácil de ser mudado. 

    Eu estava bebendo um whiskey que meu pai havia enviado por correio como presente de aníversário,  _the glenlivet doze anos_ , um delicioso _single malte floral_ escocês, cremoso e macio. Ele estava viajando pelas terras altas provavelmente, por algum milagre havia lembrado que tinha um filho e o recompensava com uma iguaria destas. Álcool acompanhado de uma deliciosa leitura de poesia, até que o telefone tocasse. Atendi a chamada um tanto desgostoso pela interrupção do momento de paz.

    Era um rapaz que, aparentemente, havia conseguido meu telefone com Ryan no bar, era a única maneira de alguém que soava tão bêbado teria de conseguir meu número. Havia barulho ao fundo, música alta e pessoas falando, com certeza uma festa. A intensão dele era me convidar, meus quadris queriam a pista de dança, sentiam falta de rebolar com a música. "Certo, qual o endereço?"

 

    O local estava realmente barulhento. Meu corpo inteiro parecia vibrar junto com as caixas de som, mal se ouvia as vozes ao redor devido ao volume da música. Era uma casa grande até, aluguel dividido entre cinco caras pelo que eu havia entendido da minha conversa com o bêbado, o pátio, o quintal dos fundos e a casa estavam quase transbordando de gente. Eu podia ver pessoas fumando, bebendo, praticamente transando, vomitando, dançando e agindo como adolescentes fora do controle, era difícil lembrar que eles realmente eram adolescentes em meio a tal cenário.

    Sentei em um banquinho perto da bancada onde haviam montado um bar improvisado e pedi wiskey, só observar aquela confusão já me enviava de volta para a rotina de antes. Beber, voltar pra casa, acordar, trabalhar, repita. Suspirei, era irritante perceber o quanto não havia nada de extraórdinario em minha vida.

    "Jade?" A voz esstava abafada pelos demais ruídos, mas não poderia confundi-la.

    "Victoria!" Minha melhor amiga também estava ali com algumas outras garotas, finalmente alguém com quem conversar.

 

    Estavamos rindo e nos divertindo, sempre me dei melhor com as garotas e era maravilhos beber na companhia delas, as caras dos rapazes eram impagáveis. Logo à frente havia um pequeno aglomerado de corpos suados dançando e, no meio daquelas pessoas avistei Rafael guiando Ian pelo braço. Ele estava vestido de forma particularmente bonita e seu cabelo estava bagunçado de corma charmosa e ele usava uma camisa branca e uma calça jeans apertada que me fez morder o lábio.

    Eu me perguntava o que ele fazia por ali. Era estranho ver Rafael em uma festa, não combinava com sua seriedade, embora eu me camuflasse bem por não aparentar ter a idade que tinha. Ele vira para o lado e nossos olhos acabam se encontrando.

    "Virou stalker agora, Rafael?" Provoquei quando ele se aproximou, abrindo passagem entre as garotas.

    "Estou acompanhando o Ian, ele insistiu em vir." Ele riu sem graça, trazendo Ian para mais perto para nos cumprimentar.

    "Ian, oi, resolveu fugir da monotonia?" Sorrimos uma para o outro de forma brincalhona, noszo jogo para provocar Rafa.

    "Sim, um amigo me convidou...Mas não gostei muito, é meio desconfortável." Ele fala se encolhendo um pouco, devido a música alta.

    "Como você passou pela revista de idade, Jade?" Rafael me provoca e eu ignoro.

    "Está tudo bem? Não é melhor irmos lá pra fora? A música parece mais baixa lá." Pergunto um tanto preocupado pra em seguida olhar de forma provocativa para Rafa. "Eu entrei de penetra."

    "Não é lá fora que estão fumando maconha?" Vejo Ian apertar o braço de Rafael um pouco.

    "Nos fundos estão, estou falando de ir para o jardim da frente." Levanto do banquinho em que estava sentado.

    "Tudo bem." Caminhamos até a frente da casa, encontrando um banco de madeira para sentar. Além de nós, havia alguns casais namorando por lá.

    "Ian, está melhor?" Percebo que ele já não apertava o braço de Rafa.

    "Uhum, obrigado aos dois." Ele se senta no banco, suspirando aliviado.

   "Ian já passou dos 21?" Pergunto por não saber a idade do garoto.

    "Não, ele tem 17... Mas o amigo dele tem 21." Rafael faz uma careta, aparentemente ele não gostava do amigo de Ian.

    "Meu Deus..." Arregalo os olhos e encaro ele. "Ele nem tem idade pra beber e você trás ele numa festa qur até striper tem?" Eu não sabia se ria ou dava um peteleco na orelha dele.

    "A culpa não é totalmente minha, ele insistiu muito, chegamos à uma pequena discussão e, no final, cedi... Mas não achava que ia ser desse nível." Rafael coloca as mãos sobre o rosto e balança a cabeça em negação.

    "Ian! Estava te procurando, você e o seu irmão sumiram do nada e - nossa, quem é o príncipe?" Um rapaz de com um belo undercut, cabelos morenos e olhos castanho avermelhados. O físico dele era sem comentários, assim como o estilo de suas roupas.

    Para disfarçar meu momento de apreciação eu ri, fazendo pouco da cantada dele. "Pela idade, eu já seria rei." Pelo canto do olho vi Rafa revirar os olhos. "Estávamos procurando um lugar mais calmo, lá é muito barulhento."

    "Eu poderia ter abaixado a música pra você, amor, eu não sabia que te incomodava." Ele estava perto de mim, tanto que se desse um passo nossos peitos se tocariam.

    Rafael parecia cada vez mais incomodado pela presença do rapaz, Ian também parecia um tanto desconfortável. "Meu príncipe, eu gostaria muito de dançar com vossa alteza."

    "Hm?" Sorri de forma um tanto contrangida. "Acho que uma dança não faz mal, mas gostaria de saber seu nome."

    "Derek, e o seu?" Derek estedeu a mão de forma cavaleiresca para mim, mas eu eatava hesitando em segurá-la.

    Mordi meu lábio, pesando mentalmente minhas opções para, em seguida, segurar a mão dele. "Jade."

 

    Eu sabia me mover ao ritmo da música, dessa vez ele era algo sexy e sinuoso, exigia alguém pra ter as mãos em você enquando dançava. A expressão de Rafael era de puro ciúme, como se, por mais que soubesse não poder deixar Ian sozinho em meio ao caos da festa, ele quisesse ser a pessoa ali comigo, seus olhos gritavam que era tortura tal situação. As mãos de Derek estavam em minha cintura, puxando mais perto até que eu sentise o quadril delo grudado no meu enquanto dançavamos. O rosto dele pareceu mais perto, ele queria me beijar.

"Acho que você já teve sua dança." Ouço Rafael dizer enquanto segura o moreno pela parte de trás da gola da camisa. "Jade, você está bem?" Faço que sim com a cabeça e desvio o olhar, estava me sentindo como uma menininha cujo pai pegara beijando um garoto qualquer.

    "Ah, sim, com um príncipe tão encantador como ele quem não perderia a cabeça." Derek sorriu e eu tive de colocar uma mão sobre o ombro de Rafa, jurava que ele iria socá-lo se eu não o tivesse feito. "Calma, não sabia que ele era seu namorado."

    "Ele não é meu namorado, mas também não é uma pessoa que qualquer um possa se engraçar." Ele riu de forma divertida diante do aviso.

    "Certo, desculpe, mas você não controla a vida dele." Estavam frente a frente, Derek parecia ser um poco mais alto do que Rafa. "Se ele não quisesse dançar comigo não teria aceitado, teria me empurrado de perto dele assim que o toquei." A cada palavra eu podia ver as sobrancelhas de Rafa se franzindo.

    "Rafael, vamos, Ian está sozinho." Chamo, minha voz cheia de nervosismo.

    "Tudo bem..." Ele suspira e me segue para longe da porta, em direção a Ian, que estava praticamente dormindo sentado.

    Rafa olhou para o relógio. "Acho que já está na hora de levar ele para casa." Ele sorriu, acariciando os cabelos do menor de nós três.

    "Rafael..." Chamei de maneira tímida, esperando que ele olhasse para mim.

    "Hm?" Fiz um gesto para que ele se aproximasse e agarrei sua camisa quando hesitou, puxando-o para um beijo rápido do qual logo me separei.

    "Por me defender..." Falei baixo enquanto ele ficava ali, parado, parecendo não entender.

    "Jade, eu-"

    "Não consegui pensar em nada mais efetivo como agradecimento." Sorri ao ver que o rosto dele começava a avermelhar.

    Logo nos despedimos. Ele carregou Ian no colo até o carro e eu montei minha moto. A sensasão dos lábios dele nos meus permanecia, delicada, enquanto eu dirigia para casa. Entrei e tranquei a porta, largando as chaves sobre o aparador. Queria que ele estivesse comigo, ter sua presença quase como uma constante fazia com que momentos como aquele me deixassem solitário. Lentamente ele se infiltrava em meus pensamentos, lentamente eu me apaixonava por ele.


	8. A date with another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Uma semana após o capítulo sete}

    Acordei para uma batida na porta de meu apartamento. Cocei meus olhos e observei o reflexo no espelho, minha aparência era decente o suficiente para atender a porta. Vesti um cardigã por cima da regata solta e da calça de moletom, descendo as escadas do loft e abrindo a porta.  
    "Maninho!" Sofia me abraçou de forma animada assim que a abri. "Tenho um presente pra você." Ela disse com um sorriso maroto e eu ergui uma sobrancelha em resposta, observando o relógio acima da porta.  
    "E essa surpresa devia ser entregue exatamente às sete da manhã?"  
    "Bom dia pra você também, Jade." Ela se abaixou e pegou uma caixa de papelão com alguns furinhos na parte superior e dos lados. "Que tal um expresso daquela sua cafeteira divina?"  
    "Certo, certo... Você é uma irmã extremamente abusada, só pra constar." Eu ri, dando espaço para que ela passasse pela porta com a caixa e a fechei assim que ela entrou, em seguida andamos lado a lado para a cozinha.  
    "Não quer saber o que tem na caixa?" Sofia perguntou, colocando-a sobre minha bancada e puxando uma banqueta para se sentar.  
    "Estou com medo de saber." Rio baixo, ligando a cafeteira e pegando duas canecas. "Quer comer algo?"  
    "Não, agora deixa essas canecas de lado e abre a caixa." Ela mandou em um tom animado que me fez sorrir.  
     Deixei as canecas ao lado da caixa e abri com cuidado a tampa. Arregalei os olhos diante da fofura do presente: um filhote de gato preto. Acariciei seus pelos com as pontas dos dedos. "Sofia... ele é tão lindo."  
    "Eu achei ele na rua, mas Richard tem um cachorro e eles não vão se dar bem."  
    "Espera, você planeja morar com ele?" Peguei o gatinho no colo e ele miou baixo, acomodando-se em meus braços.  
    "Jade, ele disse que quer casar comigo." Ela sorriu. "E eu realmente acho que vamos ser felizes juntos."  
    "Dawn também quis casar com você, e você lembra do que aconteceu." A expressão dela entristeceu e eu suspirei. "Eu sei que você sabe se cuidar, mas não quero que acabe magoada novamente."  
    "Eu sei, Jade." Ela acariciou o gatinho, que se encolheu no meu colo. "Estamos procurando um apartamento em Berlin."  
    "Vai voltar pra casa então?" Sorri de forma tristonha.  
    "Sim, os pais de Richard moram lá." Sofia sorriu quando o gato começou a ronronar. "Na verdade, esse é o segundo motivo para essa surpresa, não quero que você se sinta sozinho, Jade." Ela passou a acariciar meus cabelos com uma expressão preocupada. "Sei que não vai ser fácil esquecer o que aconteceu com Dawn, mas gostaria que você ao menos tentasse."  
    "Nunca vou conseguir esquecer." Falei baixo e ela apertou minha bochecha, às vezes ela parecia ser a mais velha de nós dois.  
    "E eu nunca vou perdoar o que ele te fez, nunca." Ela disse em tom sério.  
    "Obrigado, meu anjo da guarda." Beijiei a testa dela de soltei o gatinho no chão. "Agora tenho que comprar umas coisinhas pra esse bebê lindo."  
    "Então você gostou?"   
    "Amei."  
    "E qual o nome que escolheu para ele?" Ela perguntou com um doce sorriso.  
    "Hm... Kishan." Meu gato miou ao ouvir o nome escolhido e eu sorri. "Quem é o meu gatinho mais lindo do papai?" Falei com voz boba, ajoelhando no chão em frente a ele.  
     "Você é um bobo, maninho." Sofia riu enquanto Kishan se esfregava em mim.  
    "Gatos, homens bonitos e álcool, meus pontos fracos." Levantei e peguei as canecas novamente, indo em direção a cafeteira e passando o café.  
    "Pelo menos você admite."   
    Sentei novamente, deixando uma caneca em frente a ela e sentei sobre o o balcão para beber meu café. Fazia anos que eu e Sofia não tomavamos café da manhã juntos, era maravilhoso tê-la por mais tempo comigo. "Vou sentir muito sua falta." Suspirei.  
    "Eu sei, mas confio em alguém muito especial pra te ajudar com isso." Ela me lançou um olhar de cumplicidade e eu sorri.

    Já era quase hora do almoço quando voltei do pet shop com Kishan após ele ter recebido as devidas vacinas e eu comprado o necessário (e umas coisinhas a mais). Havia começado a procurar as chaves em meu bolso quando alguém parou na minha frente, bloqueando o caminho. Apertei as chaves em meu bolso como reflexo e olhei pra cima.  "Derek." Suspirei.  
    "Meu príncipe tem um fraco por gatos?" Ele sorriu, apontando a bolsa em que meu gato estava.  
    "Sim." Falei sério, não conseguia confiar naquele cara depois da tentativa de beijo, ele era imprevisível.  
    "Suas sacolas parecem pesadas, precisa de ajuda?" Ele pergunta de maneira educada, mas aquilo não era suficiente para fazer com que eu relaxasse.  
    "Tem alguma razão para estar aqui?"  
    "Sim, vim para pedir desculpas pela minha atitude na festa semana passada, eu estava alterado." Por aquilo eu não esperava, então simplesmente o encarei alguns instantes, ainda desconfiado, embora ele parecesse realmente envergonhado. "Não que você não seja ridiculamente atraente, mas não devia ter tentado te agarrar daquela forma, foi errado da minha parte."  
    Eu ri diante do elogio, era comum ser elogiado, mas um pouco irritante saber que chamava a atenção das pessoas apenas por minha aparência. "Sabe que eu sou mais velho que você, não sabe? Além do que, não costumo sair com caras mais novos."  
    "Você não tem mais de vinte, recuso a acreditar no contrário." Ele sorri, entrando na minha brincadeira.  
    "Vinte mais quinze, querido." Pisco pra ele como provocação, iria brincar com ele um pouco, parecia ser uma missão extremamente divertida.   
    "E esse cara lindo de trinta e cinco anos está disponível para alguns drinks com o outro cara lindo de vinte e cinco hoje à noite?" Sorri mais abertamente diante do convite e diante do sorriso de tirar o fôlego que ele tinha, fazia um certo tempo que eu não aceitava um convite desses, mas não faria mal uma quebra da minha rotina.  
    "Claro, por que não?" Afinal, Derek havia pedido desculpas e parecia ser, no mínimo, uma pessoa decente.  
    "Prometo te trazer pra casa antes da meia noite, alteza." Ele brinca com um sorriso maroto, assistindo enquanto eu abria a porta e entrava em casa.

    À noite fomos ao meu bar de costume, era próximo ao meu apartamento, portanto fomos andando. Ryan me olhava em tom interrogativo, eu não costumava sair com caras mais novos, na verdade, eu não costumava sair com cara algum, a única excessão em muito tempo era Rafael. Pedi um coquetel e Derek uma dose de whiskey, a música ainda não estava lá essas coisas então poucas pessoas dançavam.  
    "Sabe, faz algum tempo que te vejo nesse bar, Jade." Ele começa, tentando puxar assunto. "Você dança bem e sempre faz amizade com alguém, seja homem ou seja mulher."  
    "As pessoas me acham bonito e vem conversar comigo, faço amizade mais facilmente com mulheres, normalmente, os homens, bem..." Rio baixo, embora não fosse nada engraçada a situação. "Eles tem outras ideias sobre o que fazer comigo."  
    "Mas você costuma recusar." Faço que sim e continuo concentrado em meu coquetel.  
    "Tive poucos relacionamentos e não gosto de one night stands." Comento.  
    "E qual seu relacionamento com o irmão do Ian afinal?"  
    "Hm... Eu e Rafael somos bons amigos." Sorrio e peço outro coquetel. "Mas ele gosta de mim do outro jeito."  
    "E você é um ser cruel e desalmado que diz na cara dele que são somente amigos e o beija numa festa de faculdade." Encarei Derek por alguns instantes, ele sorria de forma um tanto maliciosa. "Eu vi vocês e admito que fiquei com bastante inveja."  
    Não sabia o que dizer em relação àquilo, portanto, simplesmente desviei o olhar para minha bebida. Era difícil explicar que não queria relacionamento com ninguém, principalmente porque sabia que não iria conseguir dar o próximo passo. Mais difícil ainda era explicar o porque, somente Sofia e meu pai sabiam o motivo de eu não querer um relacionamento.  
    "Jade, eu quero algo mais com você do que uns drinks e amizade, você é algo tentador de mais para que eu consiga ser como o Rafael." Ele segura meu rosto com certa delicadeza, virando-o para olhar em seus olhos novamente. "Mas vou te dar um tempo para considerar cuidadosamente minha proposta, alteza, por enquanto, irei contentar-mesomente com uma dança." Ele sorriu, beijando minha bochecha. Senti meus batimentos acelerarem diante do gesto.  
    "Certo, afinal, foi pra isso que viemos." Sorri amarelo, estava tenso por não saber o que ele tentaria em seguida.  
     Dançavamos juntos, havia certa sincronia nos movimentos e eu podia perceber os olhos dele em meus quadris, como se estivesse preparado para segurá-los a qualqurr instante e aproximar seu corpo do meu. Como ele hesitava decidi dar um passo mais para frente, uma indireta, permissão para que ele me tocasse. Derek mordeu o lábio, uma mania que eu conhecia bem, eu mesmo a tinha, finalmente segurando em meus quadris e colando meu corpo ao dele. Tinhamos praticamente a mesma altura, o encaixe do meu corpo no dele era sexy e eu podia sentir o pulso dele em minha pele e o quadril dele roçando no meu.  
   "Está tentando me seduzir para valer desta vez, alteza?" Ele sussura em meu ouvido.  
   "Derek, por que não mostra pra mim o quão bem você beija?" Sorri, tentando realmente parecer sedutor, passando meus braços em torno do pescoço dele. "Acabou me convencendo a aceitar sua proposta."  
    Não precisou de muito mais que isso para que eu sentisse a pressão dos lábios dele nos meus. Uma das mãos de Derek subindo até minha nuca enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo, a outra apertando meu quadril. Ele encerrou o beijo e apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro, podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo.  
   "Sabe, você tem gosto de cereja." Ambos rimos e continuamos a dançar.

 


	9. I will make you fall

    Acordei para o toque agitado de meu telefone, coração disparando no mesmo instante, fazendo com que um choque de adrenalina percorresse todo meu corpo e eu sentasse na cama. Resmunguei irritado antes de atender. _"Jade! Graças a Deus, passei a noite te ligando e você não atendia!"_

    Tive de afastar o telefone da orelha, pois o tom de voz dele era alto de mais para meus ouvidos. "Rafael... que horas são?" Murmurrei, coçando um pouco a cabeça.

    _"Seis da manhã. Queria me matar de preocupação?!"_ Eu estava xingando-o mentalmente de todas as formas que conhecidas, que merda.

    "Eu _vou_ te matar! Eu dormi só duas horas seu infeliz!" Eu não sabia se ria da situação, por um cara que recém havia saido da faculdade estar se preocupando comigo, ou se chorava, por estar morrendo de sono.

    _"Mas o que diabos você ficou fazendo a noite inteira pra ter ido dormir tão tarde?"_

    "Saí com uma pessoa pra beber e dançar um pouco, não havia nada interessante nos meus planos desse final de semana." Disse dando de ombros para, em seguida, prender o celular entre o ombro e a orelha, finalmente conseguindo me espreguiçar. "Agora vou tomar café, uns dois litros talvez, você tinha que me acordar cedo, não é? Você e a Sofia estão querendo acabar comigo."

    _"Desculpe, não era minha intenção."_ Ele riu, eu podia imaginar a expressão de constrangimento no rosto dele com bastante clareza, fato que me deixava feliz. _"Foi algum tipo de encontro?"_

    "Hm, acho que podemos chamar assim." Sorri levemente e levantei da cama. "Vou sair com ele um tempo eu acho, foi no mínimo uma noite interessante e ele beija muito bem." Comentei enquanto descia as escadas do loft.

_"Como assim, Jade?"_

    "Vou sair com esse cara, estamos ficando ou sei lá como chamam hoje em dia."

    "Bom dia, bela adormecida." Vi Derek sorrir, sentado na bancada da cozinha onde um aparentemente delicioso café da manhã esperava, Kishan bebia leite em um pires ao lado da porta. "Espero que não se importe em eu ter usado sua cozinha."

    "Isso é extremamente fofo." Eu sorri de volta, encostando no batente da porta e cruzando os braços.

 _"Isso foi a voz do Derek?"_ Ouvi Rafael perguntar do outro lado da linha, ele soava preocupado. _"O que ele está fazendo no seu apartamento?"_

    "Foi, ele ficou aqui ontem à noite, bebemos bastante e eu não queria que ele dirigisse." Dei de ombros. "Basicamente a mesma coisa que fiz com você se quiser ter uma ideia melhor do que aconteceu."

    "É o Rafael? Sério? Ele quer te tirar satisfação às seis da manhã?" Derek perguntou, rindo enquanto descia da bancada e andava até mim. "Quer comer waffles frios, alteza?" Senti mãos esgueirando-se pelo entorno de minha cintura, afastando-me do batente e me abraçando, beijando meu pescoço e minha clavícula. "Prefere tomar um banho primeiro? Quando chegamos do bar subimos direto e, venhamos e convenhamos, nós suamos bastante."

    "Hm... por acaso estou cheirando mal?" Perguntei rindo baixo.

    _"Jade, do que esse cara ta falando? Ei, eu estou escutando tudo, sabia?!"_ Ri um pouco mais pelo evidente ciúme na voz dele.

    "Sim, sabia. Rafa, vou desligar, tem waffles me esperando e eles parecem deliciosos, mais tarde eu te ligo."

 _"Jade...!"_ Desliguei o telefone antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, mais tarde eu teria uma conversa com Rafa e pediria desculpas, mas agora o mimo de Derek pedia minha atenção.

    "Seu cheiro é maravilhoso, pertguntei por perguntar." Derek beijou meu ombro e afastou-se. "Em parte pra irritar o Rafael, admito." Ele riu. "Quer sair pra almoçar mais tarde? Posso te ajudar na loja agora pela manhã e depois vamos para um lugar aconchegante e que tenha comida deliciosa."

    "Acabou de descrever minha própria casa." Provoquei, provando os waffles.

    "Quero te mimar um pouco, não posso?" Ele sorriu. "Ficou bom?"

    "Delicioso." Eu disse, devolvendo o sorriso. Recebi um selinho em troca do elogio.

    "Que bom, alteza, isso me deixa muito feliz." Por alguns instantes me perguntei quando ele iria parar de sorrir.

 

    Depois de uma longa manhã cuidando da loja e de um almoço maravilhoso num restaurante do centro antigo da cidade*, eu e Derek aproveitamos a tarde inteira num dos parques da cidade. Caminhamos e fizemos um piquenique improvisado com os lanches de uma cafeteria próxima, a sensação de desconfiança que eu tinha quando estava perto dele pela manhã sumiu por completo naquela tarde. Um encontro coberto de mimos e com olhares, toques e beijos tão carinhosos não poderia me fazer sentir nada menos que amado. Era a melhor sensação do mundo.

    Entramos novamente em meu apartamento. Eu mal havia ligado as luzes quando as mãos dele, rapidamente soltando das minhas, puxaram-me para um beijo menos delicado do que todos os anteriores. Foi rápido de mais, bruto de mais, e algo dentro de mim pareceu clicar, empurrei-o com força, tentando acalmar a respiração. Eu não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo, o porque de ter reagido daquela forma quando geralmente conseguia me controlar tão bem.

    "Desculpe, ei, Jade... olha pra mim." Fiz que não e me encolhi um pouco, encostando as costas na parede, ele se afastou mais e eu respirei fundo. "Jade? Precisa de um balde? Vai vomitar?" A preocupação na voz dele era evidente, de certa forma até doia.

    "Só preciso de uns minutos..." Respondi com certa dificuldade, tentando acalmá-lo um pouco também. Derek encostou-se na parede contrária, encarando com sobrancelhas franzidas, duvidando de cada palavra que saia de minha boca. "Sério, estou bem."

    "Jade, para." Ele me olhou nos olhos. "Pelo amor de Deus, você tem transtorno de stress pós-traumático, não tem como mentir sobre isso, meu pai foi do exército, ele tinha isso."

    "Desculpe." Falei por impulso.

    Ele suspirou, parecia surpreso pela resposta. "Algum cara te fez mal?"

    "Eu tive um relacionamento ruim um tempo atrás." Menti, respirando fundo mais uma vez antes de desencostar da parede. Aquilo não era exatamente tudo por trás do meu TEPT, mas não me sentia seguro o suficiente pra sair compartilhando aquilo com as pessoas, mesmo que estivesse entrando num relacionamento com ele. "Não gosto de falar sobre então, por favor, não pergunte mais sobre isso."

    "Jade, sério, não tem nada de errado você ter isso, não vou gostar menos de você, só me diga o que te deixa desconfortável e prometo fazer meu melhor pra evitar te fazer ter um ataque." Ele caminhou até mim lentamente, estudando minha reação, e tocou meu ombro, em seguida, beijou minha bochecha. "Vou fazer tudo que vossa alteza me pedir e protegê-lo como o cavaleiro que sou." Ele disse, oferecendo um sorriso maravilhoso.

    Eu ri diante da afirmação, estava feliz, mas meu coração continuava batendo descompassado. A volta dos gestos, toques e palavras delicadas me deixavam muito mais confortável com a situação. "Obrigado." Sorri, ainda sem jeito.

    "Vou fazer um chá pra você se acalmar. Enquanto isso tome um banho, coloque um pijama e relaxe." Derek disse antes de se virar em direção à cozinha.

    "Derek..." Chamei baixo, segurando o pulso dele. Olhos castanhos me observavam com curiosidade, preocupação ainda aparente. "Pode me abraçar?"

    O sorriso brilhante se fez presente mais uma vez, os braços dele me apertaram de forma carinhosa. Deixei minha cabeça repousar sobre o ombro dele e suspirei, contente. "Obrigado por ser gentil."

    "Eu disse que podia te conquistar." Ele riu baixo. "Estou fazendo meu melhor."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Restaurante "Polska Rozana", escolhido pelo tripadvisor.  
> *"i will make you fall" é como se ele estivesse dizendo que vai fazer o Jade se apaixonar por ele. "I will make you fall in love with me/for me"


	10. Special Chaopter - San Valentin (can't forget you)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PONTO DE VISTA DO RAFAEL

    Quando saí da floricultura senti um impulso de voltar, havia uma sensação estranha, um frio na barriga. Havia sido o fato de ser um cara me atendendo? Talvez, especialmente com a aparência dele sendo algo tão impressionante. A pele era bronzeada, como alguns homens que eu tinha visto no sul da Itália e na Espanha durante intercâmbios da faculdade, mas o cabelo era um loiro claro como o do cabelo de meu irmão mais novo.

    Os olhos eram de um tom de azul que se aproximava do violeta, ele tinha piercings e brincos, como algum tipo de delinquente, mas o sorriso era doce e inocente, fazendo com que eu me perguntasse a real idade dele. A presença dele era algo extremamente agradável, convidativa. Ele também tinha tatuagens de flores no braço direito e no lado esquerdo do peito pelo que eu havia conseguido notar por baixo do tecido translucido da camiseta branca.

   Enquanto dirigia até o apartamento de minha colega de trabalho ele era a única coisa em que eu conseguia pensar, nem mesmo percebi que havia estacionado e descido do carro. "Rafael." Virei na direção da voz feminina.

    Celine tinha cabelos ruivos e olhos castanhos, os lábios estavam tão vermelhos como os cabelos e vestido preto, curto e decotado, era mais chamativo do que eu esperava, principalmente em contraste com sua pele clara como porcelana. Ela já estava esperando na frente do apartamento dela quando cheguei para buscá-la.

    "As flores são bonitas, mas estava esperando rosas." Ela disse com um sorriso, tentando evidenciar que não era sua intensão ofender.

    "Alguém me disse que essas eram mais significativas." Eu sorri, entregando-as para ela.

    "Alguém? A moça da floricultura?" Ri baixo por ela achar que havia sido uma moça, parecia um tipo de esteriótipo que somente mulheres trabalhavam em floriculturas. "Você realmente é um cara diferente Rafa, gosto disso em você." Celine disse abrindo mais um sorriso.

    "Sim, muito obrigado, vamos jantar?" Eu perguntei, novamente devolvendo o sorriso.

"Dê-me cinco minutos, vou entrar e colocar as flores na água."

    Celine era o esteriótipo de mulher perfeita: vaidosa, boas feições, corpo com belas curvas e um bom gosto para as coisas em geral. Muitas vezes não fazia ideia de como havia conseguido um encontro com ela, mas parecia que isso não importava mais. Minha atenção não se prendia nela, muito menos no que dizia em nosso caminho até o restaurante. Eu só conseguia pensar no moço de cabelos loiros e como seu estilo se diferenciava drasticamente do meu e de qualquer pessoa que eu conhecesse.

    Não sabia ao certo o que estava sentindo, nunca havia me sentido  minha tão presa por um homem, nunca havia sentido a mínima atração pelo corpo masculino. Atração ainda é uma palavra muito forte, acho que no meu caso seria algo mais parecido com simpatia. Isso mesmo, simpatia. Não tinha como eu ter gostado dele naquele sentido, eu gostava de mulhers, além de que, bonito como é, ele já devia estar rodeado de pretendentes.

    "Então, o que você acha?" Celine perguntou, trazendo-me de volta a realidade.

    "Oi? Sobre o que?" Pisquei, tentando lembrar do que ela estava falando antes de eu começar a devanear.

    "Eu sabia, você não está prestando atenção." Seus olhos me fuzilaram, sua voz transbordava com reprimenda. Celine parecia estar tentando saber se eu escondia alguma coisa através do olhar fixo.

    "Desculpa, estava pensando no trabalho." Sorri nervoso, procurando retomar o assunto. "Ah, tinha acabei de lembrar, não te contei o porque das flores que te dei não serem rosas."

    "Por que não são rosas?" Ela perguntou, ainda parecendo desconfiada, mas com curiosidade em seu tom de voz.

    "Margaridas amarelas e brancas, para uma pessoa diferente a quem você deseja expressar pureza e amor inocente, além de bondade e afeto; lírios amarelos, para tornar amizade em romance." Repeti as palavras do garpto, não conseguindo conter um leve sorriso.  "Ele disse que rosas vermelhas, embora bonitas, tem apenas significado de paixão e luxúria, achei que essas seriam mais significativas."

    "Além de bonitinho, também é culto. Tem mais alguma coisa que esconde de mim, Rafael?"  Ela sorria, com seus olhos semicerrados. Algo me dizia que eu estava atingindo suas espectativas, talvez até superando-as.

    "Nem tanto. Foi o florista quem me indicou essas flores, não tenho conhecimento nenhum sobre." Respondi sincero, procurando algum ar de decepção em seus olhos. Não havia nada.

    "O florista? Pensei que fosse uma mulher." Celine arqueou uma sobrancelha novamente.

    "Não, era mesmo um homem. Sei que não é comum encontrar homens nesse ramo, mas ele parecia tão satisfeito com o trabalho e consigo mesmo." O sorriso leve voltou aos meus lábios. "Arrisco dizer que havia um brilho em seu olhar, um tipo de atenção especial para cada buquê..."

    "Falando assim, vou pensar que prefere ele aqui no meu lugar." Celine me cortou, com uma risada alta, não podia julgá-la, sua reação era mais do que esperada. Porém aquele garoto, isso, garoto, não tinha como ser mais velho que eu, prendia-me totalmente a atenção.

"Não, claro que não. Desculpe, só fiquei um pouco surpreso. Estou totalmente satisfeito com você." Suspirei, sentido uma gota de suor correr pelo meu rosto.

"Satisfeito? Eu esperava mais." Ela provocou com uma risada brincalhona, para minha sorte, ela levou na brincadeira. "Por que não falamos de algo mais interessante, como, por exemplo, sobre a gente."

"Acho que realmente é o melhor a se fazer." Sorri, embora não acreditasse que esse assunto fosse mais interessante.

    Eu e Celine estavamos juntos fazia quase um ano. Nosso relacionamento, na minha mais sincera opinião, era um tanto tedioso, praticamente só nos viamos no trabalho e ela começava a arranjar desculpas para não sairmos nas últimas semanas, estava na hora. Combinei um jantar com ela, no mesmo restaurante de nosso primeiro encontro, encerraria nosso relacionamento, seria o melhor para os dois.

    Ela chegou bonita como sempre, sua beleza era algo inegável, e sentou-se à minha frente. Celine havia insistido em vir por conta própria, como se soubesse para que eu a havia chamado. "Então Rafa, vai falar ou quer que eu fale primeiro? Acho que nós dois sabemos a que viemos." Ela não olhava para mim, mas havia evidente amargura e decepção em seus olhos.

    "Sim, posso começar então." Sorri amarelo, era constrangedor para dizer o mínimo. "Mas você acertou, como sempre." Tentei fazer graça, algo que foi extremamente censurado  pelo olhar esmeralda dela. "Por favor, não pense que foi culpa sua, acho que podemos dizer que foi culpa dos dois. Provavelmente, você já deve ter ouvido isso... Mas, sinceramente, eu não acho que temos qualquer sintonia. Vai ser até melhor, nossos gostos podem ter mudado... Essas coisas, sabe?" Sorri fraco, pensando em como seria sua reação.

    Ela suspirou. "Não tem nada mais trabalhado a dizer?"

    Respirei fundo e olhei nos olhos dela. "Raramente nos vemos fora do trabalho, você sempre tem algum compromisso seja com o trabalho, com seus pais ou com amigos." Parei um momento para dispensar o garçom que se aproximava. "Celine, você nem ao menos me apresentou aos seus pais e amigos, e quando eu te conto sobre o quanto Ian gostaria de te conhecer você faz pouco caso e se nega à ir até o meu apartamento." Franzi a testa, parando para pensar, nosso relacionamento parecia não ter sido nada para ela. "Como posso querer ficar com alguém que nem ao menos quer conviver com minha família ou que eu conviva com a dela?" Massageei as temporas, talvez fosse excesso de cafeina combinado a falta de comda no estomago me afetando, outra vez. "Sinto muito em terminar com você, realmente achei que dariamos certo, mas talvez seja melhor sermos somente colegas."

    Ela piscou algumas vezes, parecia incrédula, seus olhos estavam arregalados mas logo Celine se recuperou e levantou da cadeira. "Com licença." Foi a única coisa que ela disse antes de se retirar.

    Com a partida dela, suspirei aliviado, ponderando se deveria pedir algo para comer. Depois de alguns minutos resolvi ficar em jejum, no momento eu só queria um bom copo de whiskey e se desse sorte, provavelmente lá haveria algum tipo de petisco para acompanhar a bebida.   
    Olhei para o relógio em meu pulso e percebi que ainda tinha bastante tempo em relação ao horário que disse a Ian que iria retornar, era a primeira coisa dando certo nesses últimos meses. Fechei a conta, fui para o carro e dirigi em silêncio, não estava com ânimo para ouvir música. Queria uma mudança de ares, então resolvi que o melhor seria ir a algum bar ou pub novo.

    Acabei encontrando um pub pequeno, bem localizado e bastante contemporâneo, a música transbordava pelas paredes. Entrei um pouco receoso, mas logo fui tomado por aquele ambiente agitado, era sexta-feira à noite, muitos estavam ali com o objetivo de beber até cair ou obter um novo caso de uma noite ou até ambos os objetivos ao mesmo tempo. Ele não estava tão cheio, a maioria das pessoas estava na pista de dança, consequntemente, havia lugares no bar.

    Prefiriria sentar em um canto, numa mesa mais isolada, porém elas estavam lotadas de casais e grupos de amigos bebendo e conversando alto para tentar superar a barreira que o volume da música criava. Não me arrependi de ir na direção do bar, havia uma figura familiar ali, uma figura que automaticamente prendeu munha atenção, um anjo em meio aquele inferno de corpos e barulhos estrondosos.

    Era o florista. Ele estava sentado frente ao balcão, conversando com o bartender de forma animada, como se fossem bons amigos. Ele comia cerejas e bebia algo transparente, provavelmente vodka, parecendo alheio às coisas ao seu redor. Alguém novo assim já deveria estar em casa, talvez não fosse meu florista, poderia ser alguém parecido. Sentei um pouco afastado dele, duvidava que me reconhecesse, fazia praticamente um ano que eu o havia visto pela primeira vez. Fazia praticamente um ano que ele não saia da minha cabeça.

Vi o bartender se aproximar de mim, ele já trazia um copo de whiskey para mim, o que por alguns instante me fez questionar se ele teria poderes psiquicos. O garoto disse que alguém tinha mandado a bebida para mim e apontou o loiro, que sorriu e acenou de forma simpatica diante de minha sobrancelha levantada. Levantei e fui sentar-me ao lado dele.

   "Seu lindo arranjo me rendeu um bom tempo de namoro." Comentei sorrindo abertamente, era só algo pra quebrar o gelo entre nós, como um bom estranho faria.

   "E o senhor com sua beleza me rendeu uma irmã apaixonada." Ele devolveu com um sorriso de canto, não pide deixar de notar que a calda da cereja tinha tingido seus lábios com um leve tom de rosa.

    "Nossa... impressionante." Sorri um tanyo enverginhado pelo elogio. "Meu nome é Rafael, e o seu?"

   "Jade." Isso explicava a reação fofa com o comentário sobre a fita.

   "Um belo nome." Não pude resistir a comentar, vendo as bochechas dele ficarem levemente vermelhas, duvidava que aquilo fosse obra do ácool.

   "Não elogie tanto, Rafa, posso achar que quer alguma coisa comigo." Fiquei tentado a responder que ele não estaria errado em achar aquilo, mas ele detonar o restante da vodka no copo com um só gole me calou, eatava chocado.

   "Se continuar assim vai acabar com nosso estoque de vodka, Jade." O bartender comentou, mas mesmo assim voltou a echer o copo de Jade. "Sei que sua tolerância para álcool é bem alta, mas isso vai ferrar seu fígado." Ouvi o loiro suspirar.

 

Continuamos bebendo depois daquilo. Arrependimento por não ter comido antes de beber se abatia sobre mim a cada gole do whiskey forte. Havia perdido a conta de quantos copos tinham sido. Jade parecia levemente incomodado com o que eu falava, provavelmente era algo sobre Celine, mas eu nem pensava mais direito no que estava dizendo. Uma leve enchaqueca já se instalava.

 

Eu estava completamente tonto quando percebi não estar em casa, era um apartamento bem mais estiloso do que o meu. Subi algumas escadas, não fazia a minima ideia de onde elas iam dar, acabei me depaeando com uma cama, guarda-roupa e cômoda, combinando com certo charme.

Logo ouvi passos na escada. Surgindo do andsr de baixo estava Jade, somente com uma toalha em torno da cintura, seu chero era ótimo. Eu provavelmente iria me arrepender daquilo, mas aproveitei que ele não havia percebido minha presença para me esgueirar e abraçá-lo por trás, beijando o pescoço e mordendo levemente sua orelha.

Realmente, menos de um minuto depois me arrependi. Senti o ar deixar meus pulmões com a força da cotovelada e cambaleei para trás, recobrando um pouco do meu senso antes de apagar novamente, o resto dos detalhes somente um borrão em minhas memórias.


	11. Chapter nine (slow enhance of trust)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agradecimentos especiais à Letícia por escrever 90% do boquete e deixar que eu editasse + escrever uma cena que foi 90% cortada para evitar o reaparecimento da ruiva.  
> P.S.: Luis, você vai me encher muito o saco, to sentindo bem no core.  
> O inicio do capítulo propiamente dito se passa 4 meses depois de Jade e Derek começarem a namorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Assim que Derek foi embora eu procurei meu celular para falar com Rafael. O contato dele tinha um ayalho na tela principal do eletronico, algo extremamente conveniente levando em consideração a pressa que eu estava para me desculpar. Eu havia sido exageradamente grosso e estava me sentindo mal por aquilo. Quase dei um pulo de alegria quando ele finalmente atendeu. "Oi... Rafa, desculpa por antes, eu-" Comecei, nervoso, antes que ele me interrompesse com uma risada.
> 
> "Não precisa se desculpar, Jade." Rafael disse com uma voz carinhosa, o que fez-me sentr alívio em meu coração. Suspirei pesado. "Conta como foi ontem à noite e hoje, quero saber o quanto se divertiu, gosto de te ouvir feliz."
> 
> Sorri, Rafa era definitivamente uma das melhores pessoas que eu conhecera em toda a vida. "Bem, eu ganhei um filhote de gato e encontrei com ele quando estava voltando do pet shop."
> 
> "Sofia que te deu? Você deixou entender que ela tinha te acordado cedo também pra alguma coisa." Ele comentou, bocejando.
> 
> "Sim, foi ela. O nome dele é Kishan, depois eu mando uma foto dele pelo line." Deitei no sofá e espichei o corpo, suspirando. "Depois ele me chamou para alguns drinks e eu aceitei, digamos que ele sabe ser mais gentil e educado do que pareceu na festa." Eu ri. "Você está com sono? Anda dormindo direito?"
> 
> "Minha cartelinha de sono está em dia." Ele diz antes de bocejar novamente. "Parece mais com um cara decente se olharmos pelo seu ponto de vista, mas só acredito vendo com meus próprios olhos." Ele fala em tom provocativo e eu sorrio. "E hoje? Como foi?"
> 
> "Ele me fez café da manhã e fomos almoçar, depois caminhamos num parque e ele me trouxe para casa." Kishan estava deitado sobre minha barriga agora, meio quilo de pura fofura.
> 
> "Um verdadeiro gentleman, admirável." A voz dele transbordava sarcasmo.
> 
> "Confia mais nele agora?" Provoco, a resposta era meio óbvia.
> 
> "Não, nunca, sou um pai solteiro preocupado com a segurança do meu filho bonito e sexy que agora está nas mãos de um possível cafajeste que se finge de bom rapaz." Quase chorei de rir, meu próprio pai não se preocupava mais com quem eu namorava, mas meu melhor amigo sim. "Estou falando sério, quero sua felicidade, não confio nesse cara e creio que você mereça algo melhor que um adolecente mimado."
> 
> "Prometo que se ele fizer merda você vai ser o primeiro a saber, porque vou invadir seu apartamento com vodka, sorvete de baunilha e cerejas." Eu digo em meio a um bocejo. "E ele não é um adolecente, tem vinte e cinco anos."
> 
> "A porta está sempre aberta pra você." Ele disse em um tom gentil. "Preciso voltar ao trabalho, um caso grande caiu no meu colo, ligo pra você amanhã à noite."

    Eu estava trocando alguns arranjos que começavam a murchar, essa era a parte ruim de trabalhar com flores, elas murchavam rapidamente. Além disso, estava calor e parecia que meu ar condicionado não vencia o clima abafado e ensolarado de fora da loja. Suspirei e senti braços em torno de minha cintura e lábios em meu pescoço. "Jade, vai ficar com rugas se continuar franzindo a testa assim."

    "Eu _sou_ velho, Derek, só pareço jovem, ter rugas não soa como algo tão incomum." Eu sorri, virando para ele e logo recebendo um beijo. "Mn... tem gosto de chocolate, andou comendo doces sem mim?"

    "Alguns." Derek sorriu provocativo. "Acabei de sair de um café com meus amigos."

    " _Agora_ me sinto velho, maldade falar da vida divertida de jovem estudante universitário comigo." Suspiro e me apoio no balcão do caixa. "Você fica praticamente em função da faculdade e eu da loja, faz algum tempo que não saímos juntos."

    "É disso que eu vim falar." Ele tirou o celular do bolso e me mostrou a foto de uma casa de campo. Era feita de pedras em tons de amarelo, um tanto rústica, com uma algumas árvores fazendo sombra no pátio da frente, um casebte eu um pequeno jardim. Ao fundo era possível observar uma área de cultivo de uvas e mais à direita podia ver-se o mar.

    "Lugar bonito."

    "Já estamos saindo faz dois meses, acho que está mais que na hora de te apresentar para o meu pai." Ele me deu um selinho demorado e sorriu ao se afastar. "E nós precisamos de uma pausa na rotina, vamos para a casa dele relaxar." Ele me mostrou mais algumas fotos. "Isso fica numa cidadezinha na costa da Itália, tem poucos habitantes e o mar é bastante agradável."

    "Tem certeza que quer me apresentar pra ele?" Perguntei um tanto timidamente, olhando nos olhos de Derek.

    "Você é o relacionamento mais duradouro que tive desde que entrei na faculdade e sei que é a pessoa certa, meu príncipe." Algo em sua voz, dizia que, para ele, era algo mais profundo que do que aquilo. Não sabia se deveria ficar nervoso diante da situação que se punha em meu caminho ou extremamente feliz por ter alguém que se sentisse daquela forma sobre mim depois de tanto tempo.

    "Falando assim, só posso me sentir lisonjeado e aceitar sua proposta." Sorri, as coisas pareciam estar indo num bom caminho.

 

 

    O final de semana chegou e Derek, com todo seu cavalheirismo, insistiu que fossemos em seu carro. De acordo com o mesmo, seria mais rápido do que uma viajem de trem, sem contar que precisariamos passar por um trecho de estrada de chão. O aluguel de um carro para isso não parecia mais que un desperdício. No final das contas, a viagem foi tranquila e agradavel. Sempre tínhamos um assunto e, quando as conversas cessavam, seu bom gosto musical compensava.

    Ao chegarmos na entrada da propriedade, já pude sentir o ar limpo e fresco do 'campo'. A casa ficava perto de um pequeno defiladeiro de onde era possível ver o mar, o porto e a cidade, mas mesmo assim era um ambiente interiorano se comparado à Varsóvia. O jardim com diversas flores muito bem cuidadas me deixava animado e fazia com que me sentisse em casa, era parecido com o jardim de minha mãe em Berlin. Um homem nos esperava na varanda, ele emanava um ar bastante caseiro. Derek abriu a porta do carro para mim, uma surpresa positiva que me fez sorrir, e que não passou desapercebida pelo olhar atento do homem que nos observava.

    "Nem sei o seu nome, rapaz, mas já gostei de você. Conseguiu transformar esse meu filho em um cavalheiro." O homem sorridente tomou meu corpo em um abraço apertado, jurei que minha coluna havia estalado em pelo menos quatro lugares diferentes. Sua estatura era praticamente igual a de Derek, apenas sua pele era um pouco mais bronzeada do que a dele, provavelmente por a casa estar localizada próxima à costa. Seu rosto era bastante envelhecido e com algumas manchas, também resultado da exposição ao sol. "Eu sou Antônio, pai do Derek, o responsável pela boa aparência dele."

    "Prazer em conhecê-lo, meu nome é Jade." Respondi um tanto sem graça, pelo contato físico surpresa de antes.

    "Fico feliz em saber que meu filho deixou aquela vida de _one night stands_ , drogas e álcool." Ele sorriu simpático para mim.

    "Pai, você fala como se eu desse festas na fraternidade o tempo todo." Derek brinca. "Só de segunda à segunda." A gargalhada estrondosa do meu 'sogro' fez-se presente.

    "Carga reduzida agora que está com esse belo jovem, eu espero."

    "Sim, ele passa todo o tempo que pode comigo." Peguei um elástico de cabelo que estava em meu pulso e fiz um pequeno rabo de cavalo. Estava insuportavelmente quente. Primavera era algo maravilhoso, mas verão para mim era o equivalente de inferno.

    "Vamos entrar e nos trocar, alteza, quero te mostrar a praia." Derek sorriu pegando minha mala e carregando para dentro, juntamente com a dele.

    "Obrigado por nos receber." Eu sorri para Antônio antes de seguir meu namorado casa a dentro.

    O local era pequeno, porém organizado e extremamente agradável. O quarto em que Derek deixou nossa mala tinha vista para o mar, também podiamos ver algumas outra casas e pequenos prédios. O quarto tinha uma decoração bastante engessada se comparado ao restante da casa. Paredes beges com detalhes em azul, móveis de madeira rústica e roupa de cama em turquesa. Derek fechou a porta atrás de nós e, com as malas colocadas dentro do bonito guarda roupa, começou a beijar meu pescoço, deixando as mãos sobre meu quadril.

    "Derek... não iamos até a praia?" Eu pergunto um pouco tenso, sentindo um leve arrepio percorrer meu corpo.

    "Vamos relaxar um pouco antes..." Uma leve mordida no ombro e mãos que subiam até meu peito por baixo da regata. "Você vai gostar mais da praia à noite, acredite." Ele me virou lentamente para que ficassemos frente a frente. "Vamos poder ver as estrelas e vai estar bem mais fresco." Um selinho demorado. "Só alguns minutos. Eu, você e essa maravilhosa cama de casal."

    As carícias dele haviam intensificado novamente, depois de longos quatro meses eu já me sentia mais confortável com elas. A sensasão de ser desejado daquela forma ainda me dava arrepios, no entanto, era extremamente excitante. O calor, o suor, a maresia e as mãos dele percorrendo as cuvas de meu corpo eram uma incrível combinação para desencadear uma loucura. Mas no fundo da minha cabeça havia aquela voz chata, perguntando se era ele mesmo que eu queria, se era por ele que queria ser amado e desejado. " _Derek_..." Eu gemi baixinho quando ele pressionou o quadril contra o meu.

    "Você sabe que vou ser gentil e cuidadoso." Alguns passos pra trás e minhas pernas bateram contra a cama, fazendo com que eu caisse um pouco de mal jeito, meio sentado, meio deitado no colchão macio. Ele se sentou do meu lado e virou meu rosto para que eu o encarasse. "Deixe que eu te agrade um pouco, amor."

    Perdi qualquer argumento que tinha preparado assim que olhei nos olhos dele. Meu estômago pareceu afundar e minha boca ficou seca. Estava me sentindo como na minha primeira vez e a sensasão de nervoso era extrema. Acenti com a cabeça e ele subiu em meu colo, retirando minha regata e fazendo com que eu me deitasse. Suas mãos pararam sobre meu peito. "Nossa... seu coração está batendo tanto que parece que vai pular do peito a qualquer momento... Está com medo? Quer que eu pare?" Faço que não. "Nervoso?"

    "Nervoso é pouco." Eu rio baixo e ele me acompanha, embora a expressão em seu rosto seja preocupada. "Faz _anos_ que não faço isso, tenha dó de mim." Resmungo, fazendo bico.

    "Eu tenho." Um selinho. "Por isso mesmo vai receber um tratamento especial." Um chupão e uma mordida no pesoço, em seguida descendo para a clavícula. "Afinal, meu príncipe, como um bom cavaleiro, preciso agradar meu soberano." Um beijo no estomago e trilhando com a língua até o cos da calça jeans. Gemi baixo diante daquela ação, rindo da careta de Derek logo em seguida. "Você _tinha_ de vir de calça." Ele reclama antes de deixar uma marca de mordida em meu quadril.

    Derek fica sobre minhas coxas para abrir o botão e o zíper de meu jeans de forma lenta e cuidadosa, em seguida ele levanta da cama e eu ergo levemente o quadril para deixar que terminasse de me despir.  Deviei o olhar e subi um pouco mais na cama, deitando sobre os travesseiros. "Olhe pra mim." Ouço-o pedir.

    Apoio em meus cotovelos, sentando e olho para baixo. Derek estava ente minhas pernas, meus joelhos sobre seus ombros. "Meu Deus..." Tive de desviar o olhar novamente devido ao misto de nervosismo e vergonha que se abatia sobre mim.

    Senti que ele se aproximava de meu rosto, seu corpo roçava no meu e o colchão afundava onde ele apoiava seu peso. Ele segurou meu queixo, virando meu rosto e fazendo com que meu olhar focasse no dele novamente. "Por favor, meu príncipe. Olhe para mim." Um sorriso terno estampava seu rosto, fazendo com que me sentisse mais seguro e relaxado.

    Derek me deu um breve selinho, feliz por eu finalmente ter atendido seu pedido. Ele beijou minha testa, em seguida meu nariz e voltou aos meus lábios antes de trilhar aqueles beijos rápidos por todo meu torso. Ele parou e deixou um chupão próximo ao elástico de minha cueca. Só depois precebi que havia mais marcas avermelhadas deixadas pelo caminho. Ele ergueu levemente a cabeça, revelando um par de olhos castanhos que brilhavam com malícia. Com um sorriso triunfante, como o que o caçador dá a presa, Derek aperta as minhas coxas com gosto, ao que arqueio as costas em resposta. O sorriso dele tornou-se ainda mais predatório diante daquilo. Ele continuava a brincar com minhas coxas, massageando e apertando. Sua boca deixava chupões e mordidas na parte intena delas, assim como seus dedos provavelmente deixariam roxos e suas unhas marcas vermelhas em alto relevo. Ele estava gostando de me torturar e eu estava gostando que ele o fizesse. Meu corpo estava queimando como se fosse derreter a qualquer instante e eu ainda queria mais calor. "Isso... isso é muito bom..."

    "Queria ouvir um pouco mais dessa sua voz sedutora, _majestade_." Suas mãos deixaram minhas coxas, depois de desferir um sonoro tapa no lado esquerdo, e seguiram para  o cós da minha cueca. "Afinal, é uma rara oportunidade, não concorda?"

    Gemi um pouco mais alto diante da brincadeira, praticamente sentando na cama para segurar as mãos dele e impedir que batesse outra vez. O local atingido latejava e ardia. "Ok... isso foi maldade." Eu resmungo.

    Ele ri diante de meu protesto e eu solto suas mãos. Uma delas adentra minha roupa íntima e eu tivenho de morder o lábio para evitar que um gemido escape. Os olhos dele estavam focados em meu rosto enquanto ele me tocava, examinando minha reação. Podia sentir meu rosto esquentando gradativamente, por toda aquela tortura que me fazia passar, por ainda não ter me despido completamente e por ser um palhaço provocativo. Parando a masturbação, ele me dá um último beijo antes de voltar para entre minhas pernas, finalmente retirando minha box e tomando meu membro com a boca.

    Começou chupando a cabeça, para, logo em seguida, começar aprofundar, sem pressa. Derek pressionava a língua fazendo-me sentir seu recentemente adquirido piercing, que roçava por toda extensão de minha pele. Ele para bruscamente, o que me deixa um tanto inquieto. Seus lábios dirigiram-se para a base de meu pênis, os olhos fixos em mim. Meu corpo arqueava em resposta aos seu toques. Eu tinha que cobrir minha boca pra evitar os gemidos mais altos. Logo ele parou outra vez. Derek ficou sobre mim e me beijou enquanto suas mãos apertavam meu quadril até eu ter certeza que iriam ficar marcas e choramingar em protesto. Eu queria poder sair e ir para a praia sem ter de vestir algo que escondesse as evidências de nossas atividades.

    "Se quer mesmo continuar com isso devia tirar a roupa e providenciar lubrificante e camisinha." Eu digo depois de separar o beijo com certa dificuldade. " _Barebacking_ não é meu estilo."

    "Sim, senhor." Ele ri, afastando-se para tirar a camisa e, logo em seguida, descendo da cama para procurar algo na mala. Quando ele voltou para cima de mim já estava completamente pelado.

    "Não acredito que você trouxe isso na mala." Eu comento, sentando na cama e observando a garrafa de lubrificante e os pacotes de camisinha.

    "Para o caso de você me deixar ir além das preliminares." Ele volta a me beijar e me puxa mais perto, colocando-me sobre seu colo sem quebrar o beijo.

    Logo suas mãos estavam de volta em minha bunda. Ele passou a morder o lóbulo de minha orelha, em seguida descendo para o pescoço e marcando com mordidas e chupões. Envolvi seu pescoço com meus braços. Eu o queria e ele me queria, esse sentimento de ser desejado, de pertencer à alguém, fazia-me falta e não era agora que eu iria parar, cada vez mais ansiava por seus toques. Ele segurou meu quadril e abaixou um pouco, fazendo seu membro desperto pressionar contra minha bunda. Meu coração pulou ao notar o que ele queria que eu fizesse, no entanto, ao notar minha reação, Derek me tranquilizou com um sorriso e fez com que eu deitasse novamente na cama. Ele subiu com suas mãos para minha cintura e eu envolvi a dele com minhas pernas, trazendo-o para mais perto.

    Iniciei um beijo prolongado, movendo meu corpo contra o dele de tal forma que nossas ereções se tocavam, arrancando gemidos de nossas bocas. Aparentemente, as preliminares bastariam daquela vez. Arranhei as costas do homem sobre mim, ouvindo um longo gemido escapar de seus lábios junto aos meus. Uma das mãos dele decidiu deixar minha cintura e segurar nossos membros juntos, fazendo meu corpo estremecer. Meus gemidos eram abafados por seus beijos. A mão livre dele desceu para meu quadril, impedindo que eu me movimentasse no ritmo de seus toques, ele estava chegando em seu ápice, tanto que parecia não se importar com minhas unhas cravadas em sua pele. Seus movimendos tornavam-se mais acelerados, havia certa urgência neles, com os olhos marejados de prazer, eu observava os seus em puro delírio e ouvia-o gemer meu nome. Logo senti seu semên derramando-se sobre meu estômago e sua respiração ofegante contra meu pescoço, no entanto os movimentos de sua mão não cessaram até que eu também gozasse, meus dedos etrelaçados no cabelo comprido dele.

 


	12. CHAPTER TEN (kiss me under the light of a thousand stars)

    Derek tinha razão. A praia ficava muito mais agradável com o brilho das estrelas disponível para observação. Outra vantagem era o fato de não precisarem passar filtro solar antes de aproveitar. Derek e o pai haviam feito uma pequena flgueira e colocado algumas cadeiras em torno dela, dentro de uma caixa térmica estavam cervejas e alguns sanduíches. Os três usavam chinelos e bermudas, mas só Antônio estava vestindo camiseta. Eu admitiria que havia a brisa gelada, mas ela era agradável de mais para se reclamar. Optei por sentar na areia gelada invés de uma das cadeiras. O clima pedia um bom vinho no lugar da cerveja, mas teria de servir.

    "Então, Jade, por que não conta mais sobre você?" Antônio sorriu, passando uma garrafa de cerveja para mim.

    "Pai, deixe ele relaxar, trouxe ele aqui pra isso, não para um interrogatório." Derek repeendeu com um bocejo.

    "O que o senhor quer saber?"

    "Comece por onde achar mais apropriado."

    "Bem, eu tenho uma irmã mais nova, fiz faculdade de contabilidade antes de fazer botânica e paisagismo." Antônio sentou ao meu lado na areia com uma expressão curiosa, ele me lembrava de meu pai de certa forma. "Inverti meu passatempos, agora cuido da contabilidade de algumas pequenas empresas enquanto cuido da minha floricultura." Eu sorri. "Meu pai viaja muito a trabalho e minha irmã trabalha como professora. Recentemente comecei a cuidar de um gato e estou com um aluno de faculdade cuidando de mim." A face de Derek ficou levemente corada pela menção afetuosa.

    "Derek, ele é um ótimo partido, por favor, não estrague." Recebi tapinhas nas costas e tive meus cabelos bagunçados por meu 'sogro' antes que ele voltasse para a cadeira.

   "Pode deixar." Derek inclinou-se para o lado e beijou minha bochehca. "Vou cuidar _muito_ bem do meu príncipe." Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

    "Assim espero, assim espero... bom, este velhote vai se recolher, os idosos e as crianças dormem cedo." Ele disse, levantando-se com algum esforço. "Os jovens podem aproveitar um pouco mais."

    Logo o vi desaparecer pelo pequeno acesso da praia. Senti algo gelado pousar sobre meu ombro e me virei para observar o que era . "Você sente bastante **calor** não é?" Derek perguntou, deslizando a pedra de gelo até meu pescoço. "Vossa alteza é uma flor de clima frio?" Agora o gelo descia por minhas costas.

    "Exatamente, mas você é um animal sangue quente que fica ainda mais excitado com o calor do verão." Eu provoquei. "Você não agia assim tão descaradamente em casa."

    "Ah, meu amor, você não faz ideia do quanto eu queria te erguer naquele balcão da floricultura e fazer coisas _muito_ mais descaradas com você." Agora ele estava sentado atrás de mim, suas mãos em minhas coxas. "Eu sei ser bonzinho, mas eu tenho meu lado mau."

    "Estamos num lugar público, alguém pode nos ver."

    "E isso deixa a tarefa ainda mais excitante." Uma mordida em minha nuca e mãos passeando pelo meu corpo. Logo em seguida se esgueirando pelo elástico de minha bermuda florida. "Não se prrocupe, essa possibilidade é minima."

    "Continuo achando uma má ideia..." Eu murmurei, segurando os pulsos dele. "Além disso, já não se divertiu hoje?"

    "Não fomos até onde eu queria chegar." Mais beijos e chupões no pescoço. "Você sabe." Fiquei em silêncio, sim, eu podia até saber, mas não queria fazer aquilo, não me sentia confiante disso ainda. "Por acaso você já se cansou de mim? Não sente mais atração por mim?"

    "Sinto, Derek, mas não é essa a questão..." _Droga_. Por que eles sempre colocam sentimentos em dúvida quando não queremos sexo?

    "Qual a questão? Por acaso está muito **velho** para isso?" Ele me provoca com um sorriso torto. Eu achava aquele sorriso um de seus maiores charmes, um belo complemento ao conjunto da obra.

    "Eu não sou velho." Respondo de forma um tanto alterada e o beijo rapidamente. "Por acaso está vendo alguma ruga ou bunda caida?" Eu pergunto com um sorriso provocativo, ficando de frente para ele. Sua única resposta foi um riso anasalado.

    "Não, absolutamente não." Derek voltou com suas carícias e eu suspirei, deixando que o fizesse. "Vamos continuar de onde paramos mais cedo?"

    "Onde foi que paramos?" Eu pergunto baixinho e ele levanta. "Derek?" Eu ergui a cabeça para encará-lo, só para ser erguido no colo. Tive que me agarrar em seu pescoço pelo medo de cair.

    "O que foi? Surpreendi você, majestade?" Ele riu, começando a andar em direção ao acesso. "Pensei que não quisesse fazer isso num lugar público, além do que, areia entraria em tantos lugares desagradáveis que prefiro nem pensar."

    Derek faz o resto do percurso em silêncio. A casa já estava com todas as luzes apagadas e o silêncio era quase desconcertante, eu tinha noção de que meus gemidos não eram tão baixos assim. Entramos pela porta dos fundos e seguimos para o banheiro, onde meus pés finalmente voltaram ao chão. Ele ligou o chuveiro e tirou a bermuda, para poder tirar a areia do corpo e se lavar do suor da tarde quente que passamos (tanto no quarto quarto quanto na praia). Eu o acompanhei na ducha e suas carícias se fizeram presentes mais uma vez, chegando até onde suas mãos conseguiam alcançar: peito, torso, bunda, membro, beijos e mordidas no pescoço, apertões no quadril que eu tinha certeza de que iriam ficar roxos. E em face de tudo aquilo eu tentava me conter: mordendo meu lábio, beijando-o, mordendo-o, arranhando suas costas com vontade, roçando o quadril no dele para tentar conseguir algum alívio da situação na qual ele me colocava.

    "Pra quem estava todo cheio de dúvida antes parece que você está bem excitado, não é, Jade?" Ele provoca, prensando meu corpo entre o dele e o azulejo gelado da parede. "Já te disse o quanto você é sexy?"

    "Calado, isso é culpa sua." Eu resmungo em resposta, ofegando, passando meus braços em torno do pescoço dele. "Algumas vezes, sim." Ele ri diante da minha afirmação.

    "Vamos para o quarto?" Ele pergunta, lábios roçando nos meus e mão batendo em minha coxa com força, o que me fez gemer baixinho contra seu ombro. "Ou fazer sexo no banheiro te soa mais atrativo?"

    "Quarto..." Aperto o abraço em torno do pescoço de Derek e ele parece entender o recado, colocando as mãos por baixo da minha bunda e me erguendo em seu colo novamente, minhas pernas balançando soltas ao lado de seu quadril.

    Não nos secamos, nem sequer pegamos toalhas, certamente o chão ficaria escorregadio com a água que escorria de nossos corpos. Ao entrar no bonito quarto azul Derek me jogou sobre a cama, trancando a porta antes de retornar sua atenção para mim.  
"Você é lindo meu príncipe." Suas mãos traçando minhas pernas deslizavam por ela com facilidade devido a água. "Eu quero você todo pra mim." Uma delas desviou de seu caminho para o meio delas. Seus lábios passeavam pelo meu pescoço " _Você é meu_." Ele tocou a testa na minha, olhos fixos nos meus.

    O olhar dele era _predatório_ de uma forma um tanto familiar, desagradável, meu coração falhou uma batida e meu estômago pareceu afundar. Aqueles olhos eram tão  familiares, aquela sensação mais familiar ainda ainda, seus toques tentavam me distrair, mas seu olhar me levava de volta para uma lembrança não muito feliz. Segurei os ombros dele com força, empurrando, tentando afasta-lo, mas ele não pareceu perceber. _"Não, não, de novo não, por favor, tira as mãos de mim...!"_ Queria chamar seu nome e pedir que parasse, mas as palavras estavam presas em minha garganta. Fechei os olhos, não foi nem perto de uma boa ideia, Dawn foi a primeira imagem que vi. Comecei a me debater, empurrando com as pernas e com as mãos, estava ficando com falta de ar. " **Derek**!" O nome soou engasgado e quase inaudível, mas logo depois disso os toques pararam, parecia que eu estava sozinho na cama. Comecei a respirar e expirar lentamente, o oxigênio pesava. Senti os lábios dele pressionando contra minha testa, meus olhos continuavam fechados.

    "Príncipe, não sou ele, olha pra mim." Neguei com a cabeça e senti seus lábios descerem de minha testa para a bochecha e para o pescoço. "Abra os olhos, Jade." Quando abri os olhos eles ardiam, só então percebi que estava chorando. Enchuguei algumas lágrimas, mas elas não paravam de cair. "Eu quero você por inteiro, inclusive a parte que você não aceita mostrar pra mais ninguém." Ele secou minhas lágrimas. "Esse tipo de coisa não vai me afastar. Deixa eu cuidar de você."

    Pisquei algumas vezes, um tanto incrédulo quando ele levantou da cama, pensei que ele iria tentar continuar. Seus passos se distanciaram pelo corredor e eu ouvi portas abrindo e fechando pelo menos duas vezes antes de vê-lo entrar no quarto novamente. Eu já estava sentado, enrolado num lençol. Derek tinha um copo d'água e um comprimido e mãos. "Pra que o remédio?"

    "Calmante, é do meu pai então é bastante forte, você vai dormir assim que fizer efeito." Ele colocou ambos sobre a cabeceira e sentou na cama. "Você vai ter que me contar sobre esse cara algum dia, parece ter sido bem mais do que um simples relacionamento ruim."

    Fiquei calado e ele suspirou. Ele queria que eu contasse sobre o que havia acontecido, ele precisava que eu contasse, mas simplesmente não saía. Era um misto entre a confiança que eu tinha nele porém a certeza de que ele iria colocar algumas coisas em dúvida no momento em que eu parasse de falar. "... Não estou pronto pra te contar isso..."

    "Jade, você me ama?" Choque, a única coisa que podia definir o que eu estava sentindo. Eu não sabia como responder. "Há uma diferença bem grande entre beijar alguém porque está atraido por ele e beijar alguém porque não tem mais palavras pra expressar como está se sentindo. Eu me sinto como o segundo cara em relação a você."

    "Derek..."

    "Não precisa responder agora... Só... tente responder até o fim da viajem, descansa, toma o remédio e se acalme." Ele levantou da cama novamente, eu podia ver que havia mágoa em seu olhar e o fato de ser culpa minha era bastante incomodo. "Vou dormir no sofá, amanhã vamos dar uma volta pela praça principal da cidade?" Fiz que sim com a cabeça,  sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos. Ele se afastou sem dizer mais nada. Tomei o calmante e deitei, bem enrolado no lençol, só esperando o sono chegar.

 


	13. Side story  (i'm so into you )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escrito por Letícia, criadora do Rafael e editado/betado por mim, Luana. 

    Fazia dois dias que Jade havia viajado com Derek, raramente atendia meus telefonemas. Tudo bem que eu tentava não ligar tanto assim, mas a preocupação morava na minha cabeça. Isso, somado ao fato que ele era um dos poucos amigos que eu tinha, contribuía para que eu me sentisse só, mesmo andando tão ocupado com o trabalho (ou com Ian). Tentava manter em segredo ambos os sentimentos, preocupação e solidão, colocando minhas responsabilidades em primeiro lugar como qualquer adulto prudente faria. Mesmo as caminhadas após o trabalho pra esfriar a cabeça não faziam mais efeito, no entanto, não abandonaria tão fácil aquele modo de agir quase instintivo.  
    Era sexta, Ian estava com Erika e os pais dela. Aquilo impulsionou minha decisão de sair da rotina e tentar algo novo, como um restaurante local com show ao vivo. O local era bem arrumado e amplo, mesas bem afastadas sobre um brilhante assoalho de madeira envernizada. Do teto pendiam alguns lustres solitários, abrandando a quantidade de luz no ambiente. Tinha a perfeita aparência de um restaurante caro e chique, um requinte particular do local, mesmo os preços sendo bastante acessíveis, o que atraia a maior parte do público.   
Escolhi uma mesa bem centralizada e sentei para examinar o cardápio, indo direto para os pratos quentes servidos com peixes. Ao levantar o olhar para chamar um garçom, reconheci uma bela figura, ruiva e bastante séria, Celine.   
    Inicialmente fiquei receoso em falar com ela, mas a presença de Celine não era mais a mesma, havia tornado-se mais convidativa. Ainda receoso, levantei-me e fui em sua direção. Ao me aproximar, percebi que discutia com o recepcionista na entrada do restaurante. "Senhorita, preciso que se retire. Não há mais mesas disponíveis." O homem falava estóico diante do rosto frustrado dela.  
    "O senhor ainda não entendeu? Eu tenho uma reserva, com Rodrigo Poloski. Ele já deve estar me esperando." Seus dedos apertavam nervosamente a bolsa clutch. Ela parecia quase desesperada e extremamente constrangida.  
    "Não, a senhorita que ainda não entendeu, não há nenhuma reserva nesse nome. Peço que se retire." O recepcionista permanecia firme.  
    "Eu sou Rodrigo Poloski, ela está comigo. Sinto muito, querida. Não consegui fazer as reservas." Eu disse, passando um de meus braços em torno da cintura de Celine e rezando pra não ser morto ali mesmo.  
    "Rodrigo, devia ter me avisado!" Ela entrou no jogo, tentando esconder sua evidente surpresa.  
    "Bem, se o senhor a conhece e já tem uma mesa posso permitir que ela entre."  
    "Desculpe, senhor. Isso não vai acontecer de novo." Pedi, guiando-a até a mesa e afastando uma cadeira para que ela pudesse se sentar.   
    "Obrigada, Rafael. Receio que aquele idiota não vá aparecer." Ela se sentou.  
    "Você se refere ao tal Rodrigo?"   
    "Sim. Eu deveria ir para casa, mas ainda sim estou com fome." Ela riu com a cabeça levemente abaixada pra esconder a coloração rósea que suas bochechas assumiam ao poucos.  
    Deslizei o cardápio em sua direção. "Pra compensar pelo encontro ruim, o jantar de hoje é por minha conta. Recomendo o salmão, é meu prato favorito aqui." Sorrio.  
    "Obrigada, mas tente não entender errado, nós estávamos só ficando. Não consegui encontrar homens tão bons quanto você." Ela riu. "Você está ótimo, mais bonito que eu me lembrava. Namorando?"  Sua voz escondia uma pitada de ciúmes em meio a curiosidade, quase imperceptível.  
    "Posso dizer que também estou solteiro, mas acredite, sua aparência deve estar bem melhor que a minha." Chamei um garçom e fiz meu pedido, sendo logo seuido por Celine. "Achei que estaria com alguém. Mas as coisas foram para uma lado estranho."  
    "Entendi, o famoso 'prefiro você como amigo'." Seu sorriso era evidentemente satisfeito por alguma razão que eu desconhecia. "É quase cômico, nós dois aqui, solteiros, com a vida amorosa lá embaixo." Sua ironia era perceptível.  
    "Porém tenho uma amizade sólida."   
Não pude evitar um sorriso lembrando de Jade e Ian brincando com Smile no dia em que ele contou que ia viajar. "Mas deixando isso de lado, como está o trabalho?" Perguntei tentando disfarçar, esquecer os pensamentos anteriores.  
    "Bem, nada de novo, mas aquela transferência para o escritório do centro velho me fez um bem e tanto. E o Ian, como vai?" Celine apoiou suas mãos sob o queixo, aparentando estar curiosa pela resposta.  
    "Você perguntando do Ian? Que mudança." Ela deu um sorriso genuíno diante da minha reação.   
    "Eu mudei bastante, aprendi com você a por minha família em primeiro lugar. Sou grata a isso, havia esquecido como era passar as tardes em família e os almoços de domingo."  
    "Fico feliz que tenha aprendido. Ele está bem." Por um momento, pensei estar conversando com uma mulher completamente diferente da que conhecera.  
    "Acho que dariamos certo agora, eu tenho tido mais tempo ultimamente." Quase engasguei com minha própria saliva, como assim meu senhor.  
    "Eu não tenho essa mesma visão a respeito de nós, Celine, ainda gosto de uma certa pessoa." Tentei procurar algo que não fosse vermelho pra me focar, lábios vermelhos, cabelos vermelhos, era quase impossível que ela não prendesse a atenção com uma cor tão chamativa, mas eu precisava focar em algo menos tentador do que aquela proposta nada inocente.  
    "Rafa, seja quem essa pessoa for, você não deve espera-la para sempre, além do que ela já deixou bem claro que não te vê como mais do que um amigo." Celine pousou suas mãos sobre uma das minhas em tentativa de consolo, de aparentar ser amigável.  
Ela olhava nos meus olhos como se tivesse certeeza de que iria me convencer. "Façamos assim, passe o final de semana comigo, se não gostar, fingimos que não aconteceu."  
    Engoli em seco. Minhas mãos estavam suando. Mesmo em dúvida eu sabia que não seria de todo ruim. "Tudo bem..." Respondi em rendição.

    Celine realmente havia mudado, normalmente ela teria sugerido que fossemos direto aos finalmentes, mas ela quis conhecer minha família no momento. Eu não vi problema algum, como já havíamos namorado antes, no sábado à tarde ela foi até meu apartamento. Ian já havia voltado da casa da Erika. Quando ela entrou chamei meu irmão. "Ian, temos visita."   
    Ele veio correndo de forma animada, desviando das coisas com certa facilidade por estar acostumado ao ambiente, Smile estava logo atrás dele. "Jade! Eu queria sua opinião sobre...!"  
    "É a Celine." Corrigi envergonhado.  
    "Ahhhhh! Aquela insensível que te deixou." Ele sorriu de forma marota e eu considerei encarecidamente me enfiar no vaso de flores sobre o aparador.  
    "Nós terminamos amigavelmente, tenha mais respeito, peça desculpas." Dei um tapinha em seu braço, avisando que não estava brincando.  
    "Desculpe. Eu sou Ian, prazer em conhecê-la." Ele disse, um tanto acanhado e claramente frustrado.  
    "Não tem problema, eu realmente fui bastante insensível naquela época. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Ian, gosto de pessoas sinceras." Ela sorriu, parecendo não estar nem um pouco incomodada.  
    A nossa noite foi regada a chá de frutas vermelhasn, torta de legumes e comentários sarcásticos vindos do Ian. Tentava ao máximo manter minha paciência com ele, porém estava sendo complicado. Ele gostava muito de Jade e isso gerou uma implicância com Celine que estava me deixando à beira de um colapso nervoso. No final, acabei tendo que leva-la mais cedo para casa antes que nosso encontro família acabasse em um hospital (fosse comigo esganando Ian ou com ele me levando a ter um enfarte).  
   "Desculpa pelo meu irmão, ele não costuma ser tão infantil." Suspirei aliviado, mantendo os olhos fixos na estrada.  
    "Tudo bem, ele parece gostar muito de você, só quer te proteger da mulher malvada que te quer só pra ela." Sua voz continuava calma, no entanto podia notar o tom provocativo que ela usava quando queria me levar pra cama.  
    "Sim, mas isso não é motivo pra agir daquela forma, ele é quase um adulto."  
    "Você precisa relaxar, Rafael." Celine pousou uma de suas mãos em meu ombro, massageando levemente. "Estou animada para o encontro de amanhã, você não está?" A massagem subiu sorrateiramente para minha nuca.  
    "Diria curioso, quero conhecer essa nova Celine." Sorri para ela, tentando disfarçar enquanto parava em frente ao seu prédio. "Está entregue."   
    "Obrigada." Ela me deu um selinho e se afastou acenando.  
    Fiquei sentado no carro, estacionado, confuso. Sentia um frio familiar na barriga, mas meu coração não palpitava devido a intimidade com a qual Celine me tratava, era devido ao fato de não ter sentimentos com ela e mesmo assim estar com ela. Passou alguns minutos e ainda estava estacionado lá, como o grande idiota que eu estava me sentindo. Acordei de meus devaneios e fui para casa, tinha que me preparar psicologicamente para o encontro do dia seguinte.

    Celine havia mudado em vários sentidos, mas seu gosto refinado permanecia o mesmo. Ela sugeriu um dos restaurantes mais famosos do centro de Varsóvia para nosso encontro de domingo à noite. Além das sua boa localização e comida, ele era localizado em uma região perfeita para se ter um encontro. Seu vestido era verde esmeralda e extremamente decotado, ele realçava suas curvas e contrastava com seu cabelo ruivo e batom vermelho. Puxei a cadeira para ela, sentando a sua frente.  
    "Você fez uma boa escolha, Rafael."  
    "Sobre?" Perguntei sem tirar os olhos do cardápio.  
    "Aceitar minha proposta, não costumo fazer esse tipo de coisa." Um sorriso presunçoso adornou o seu rosto.  
    "Espero que sim." Sorri sem graça.  
    "Seu irmão está bem ou ainda está infeliz comigo?"  
    "Ele está bem, nós já conversamos sobre isso." Tranquilizei-a surpreso por sua preocupação.  
    "Que bom." Seu corpo relaxou, sua voz mais suave. "Podemos pedir?"  
    "À vontade." Fiz sinal para que um garçom nos atendesse. Escolhemos massa, algo simples, mas mesmo assim eu não me sentia tão confortável como eu gostaria.  
    "Por que está tão tenso?" Celine media meu corpo com os olhos.  
    "Desculpe, estou um pouco nervoso."  
    "Assim você me magoa, Rafa." Ela chamou o garçom assim que terminamos e eu paguei a conta. "Venha comigo." Ela segurou minha mão, guiando-me para fora do restaurante.  
    Percebi que sua intenção não era ir para casa, pois caminhamos na direção oposta ao estacionamento. O que antes era uma rua iluminada e movimentada, deu lugar a uma praça pequena e vazia. Algumas árvores estavam dispostas ao lados dos bancos em círculo e ao redor de um chafariz. Não havia muitos postes de luz para iluminar o ambiente, mas era suficiente para dar um certo ar romântico e mágico. "Celine em um parque? Essa é nova." Ri, apreciando a visão.  
    "Eu sou uma pessoa simples, mas gosto de coisas complicadas." Ela sorriu sugestivamente, soltando minha mão. "Mais confortável agora?" Perguntou, dando alguns passos a minha frente e sentando-se na beira do chafariz, seu cabelo cintilava com a luz leve ao nosso redor.  
    "Eu sou complicado?" Franzi o cenho, observando-a tirar o salto alto.  
    "Só no amor, o resto é fácil de ler." Respondeu, os olhos castanhos erguendo para encontrar-se com os meus.   
    Conversamos sobre diversos assuntos, ela me respondia espontânea e sem frases feitas. Essa nova mulher queria construir uma família, casar, ter filhos e seguir uma vida tranquila, em um lugar longe da agitação urbana. Seus desejos eram parecidos com os meus, algo que me fazia olhá-la com outros olhos, toda essa redescoberta de si mesma encantava-me. Continuamos assim até o momento em que a deixava em casa.  
    "Ainda com dúvidas?" Perguntou retirando o cinto.  
    "Nem um pouco." Sorri.  
    "Ótimo, mas tem algo que eu não gostei."  
    "O que seria?" Ergui uma sobrancelha.  
    "Esta gravata, ela lhe deu um ar muito formal... Melhor tirá-la." Ela inclinou-se em minha direção, afrouxando a minha gravata e fixando seus olhos nos meus. A gravata foi arremessada para o bancp traseiro. "Estes botões também, deviamos abrir alguns." Ao passo que ela desfazia os botões da minha camiseta, seu corpo subia sobre meu colo.  
    "Celine você..." Minhafala é cortada por um beijo, suas mãos trabalhavam em tirar meu cinto de segurança e, em seguida, enfiltrarem-se por dentro de minha camisa.  
    Suspirei, não havia mais saida pra mim. Minhas mãos tatearam, subindo por suas coxas torneadas e encaminhando-se para sua cintura, puxando-a para mais perto e aprofundando o beijo. Seu perfume instigava os meus sentidos e seu cabelo solto a deixava mais sexy. Celine quebrou nosso beijo, descendo para o meu pescoço e marcando todo o cqminho que seus lábios trilhavam com seu batom vermelho. Deixer que fizesse o que bem queria com suas mãos. Ela rebolava em meu colo, mordia meu lábio e eu apertava suas coxas. Nós lutavamos por controle, não esperava enfrentar uma batalha tão acirrada. "Vamos para dentro do meu apartamento." Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu só pude concordar.

    A luz, que entrava por entre as cortinas da janela acordou-me. Olhei em volta e percebi que não estava em casa, levantando ainda sonolento. Não havia ninguém além de mim naquele cômodo, mas havia roupas espalhadas. Inicialmente não me incomodei de estar apenas de cueca naquela cama estranha, mas preferi me vestir antes de sair do quarto. Minha camisa turquesa estava suja de batom vermelho e cheirava a perfume feminino. Fui em direção a cozinha. Minha cabeça ainda não raciocinava direito, apenas sentia o cheiro de café e panquecas enquanto tentava me achar. Não pude impedir as palavras de sairem de minha boca. "O café da manhã está cheirando muito bem, Jade." Sorri, fechando os olhos para apreciar o aroma.  
    "É a Celine." Uma voz feminina levemente irritada se pronunciou. "Quem é essa Jade que tanto falam? É a sua ex?" Ela perguntou voltando sua atenção às panquecas.  
    "Não, ele é... um amigo..." Voltei meu olhar para ela e seu roupão cor creme, piscando incrédulo algunas vezes antes de recordar o que havia feito noite passada.  
    "Rafael, você é gay?" Ela pergunta, incrédula, após alguns instantes dr silêncio.  
    "Mais ou menos, acho que o certo seria bissexual." Corrigi levemente envergonhado. Celine, que havia começado a por os pratos na mesa, ficou estática com os olhos levemente arregalados.  
    "Não acredito..." Resmungou. "Você transou comigo pensando nele?" Perguntou boquiaberta, apontando sua espátula na minha direção.  
    "Eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas!" Eu já estava implorando aos céus por ajuda.  
    "Você gosta dele?" Ela perguntou, parecendo mais magoada do que irritada.  
    "Bem... sim." Admiti. "Mas nós nunca namoramos, somos apenas amigos. Você foi a minha última namorada." Fui sincero, aproximando-me devagar. "Desculpe, eu não achei que..."  
    "Idiota!" Senti sua mão bater contra o meu rosto, em um sonoro tapa, de certa forma estava feliz por não ter sido a espátula. Observei suas feições, claramente irritadas e magoadas. O rosto vermelho e os olhos castanhos lacrimejando. Minha bochecha ardia, mas eu mantive minha calma, ela já estava alterada o suficiente.  
    "Saia do meu apartamento! Agora!"  
    "Celine, eu..." Ela ameaçou me bater de novo e eu recuei para o seu quarto.  
    Peguei minhas coisas o mais rápido possível. Celine estava sentada em uma cadeira, comendo panquecas nadando em calda de uma forma pouco animada, vinho não parecia a bebida ideal para o café da manhã, mas tal atitude era minha culpa. Tentei argumentar novamente, pedir desculpas a ela, mas Celine apenas apontou para a porta já aberta. No carro, dei uma olhada nas mensagens perdidas. Encontrei diversas chamadas perdidas do Ian e do trabalho, mensagens e tevados de Jade. Deitei a cabeça no volante do carro, inintencionalmente acionando a buzina, perguntando-me o que estava fazendo da minha vida.   
    Mais uma vez havia dormido fora quando disse que chegaria cedo em casa e nem me dei ao trabalho de avisar ao meu irmão, fiz uma mulher gentil e que realmente gostava de mim chorar chorar, negligênciei os pedidos do meu chefe quanto ao trabalho e não atendi os telefonemas dele (provavelmente irritado com minha ausência) e me sentia sexualmente confuso. Tamanha falta de compromisso somada às idas ao bar em busca de relaxamento faziam com que eu lembrasse do comportamento de meu pai. Queria sentar no bar dp Red Cherry e me atolar em whiskey até que minha vida  voltasse ao normal. Estava prestes a ligar o carro quando meu celular começou a tocar. "Alô?" Tentei manter minha voz normal.  
    "Precisamos de você no escritório, agora!" Um de meus colegas falava apressado. Ele soava como desesperado e extremamente cansado.  
    "De manhã? Mas meu turno só começa de tarde." Falei, estranhando a chamada, só se houvesse alguma emergência para me chamarem na segunda de manhã.  
    "Rafa, são duas da tarde." Ele falou em tom debochado.  
    "Merda! Estou indo." Desliguei o  telefone e dei a partida. Com certeza haveriam multas de trânsito na minha conta.

    Estava tão afobado, que nem reparei na minha aparência. Desci correndo do carro, impaciente para usar o elevador, subi pelas escadas. Cinco lances depois, eu finalmente cheguei. Um susto ao chegar na porta espelhada do escritório, além de estar uma hora atrasado para o meu turno e com a bochecha inchada e avermelhada, minha roupa estava completamente amarrotada, haviam marcas de batom na minha gola e em meu pescoço haviam chupões, meu cabelo estava desgrenhado. Tudo aquilo mais o fato de estar com fome, não ter escovado os dentes após o jantar e não estar de banho tomado. Meu patrão me observou de cima à baixo quando eu entrei, em seguida suspirou e pediu a um funcionário que me passasse o que eu tinha de fazer.

 


End file.
